Vampire Academy: Doomed Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Rose is struggling to come to terms with her unrequited love for Dimitri, meanwhile Lissa finds herself falling for the shunned Christian Ozera. As they struggle through these times they find themselves at the centre of a plot by some of the top members of the Popular with Rose being especially affected, only an unexpected new friend can help them when things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 1 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

ROSE POV

I groaned as I woke up, another day, another boring day, the only possible bright spots being training with Dimitri and spending time with Lissa. I actually contemplated going back to sleep but I knew it would just get me into trouble. Right now, trouble was the last thing I wanted so I grudgingly got out of bed. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, although I prefer being called Rose. I am seventeen and five foot seven, relatively tall until you compare me to most of the others around school. I have long thick dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well as lightly tanned skin and a well-developed figure. I was a Dhampir, the result of a union between a Moroi vampire and either a human or another Dhampir, in my case, Moroi and Dhampir. I was also a Guardian, a person who is charged with the defence of a Moroi and their family. I was still just a Novice, Guardian in training, but it had been decided already that I was to be my best friend Lissa's Guardian. Once I was dressed I left my room and headed to the training centre, I had to hurry or I'd be late. I ran as fast as I could, luckily there weren't many people about yet, so I didn't have to worry about colliding with someone.

I finally stopped just outside the changing rooms. Dimitri was waiting for me, I smiled. Dimitri Belikov was also a Dhampir and was twenty-four years old. He was tall, much taller than me with medium length brown hair he tied back and chocolate brown eyes. He was very muscular and had tan skin. He smiled and nodded.

"Good of you to finally join me Rose." He remarked.

I shrugged and he simply shook his head and indicated for me to get changed before heading into the training centre. I did as he said and got changed. As I did I pondered on my feelings. For some time now I had a crush on Dimitri. It didn't just occur suddenly, following an...Incident, I had fled St. Vladimir's Academy, taking Lissa with me. We had been brought back by Dimitri and several other Guardians. Since then, to ensure I caught up on what I had missed, I had been given extra training sessions with Dimitri. As I continued to attend these, I slowly began to find myself attracted to Dimitri. Soon it was a full blown crush, yet, no matter what I tried, I could never bring myself to say so. I wondered to myself frequently, just what was holding me back. Shaking my head I finished getting ready and headed into the training centre myself, as I did so I wondered what Lissa was up to at this moment.

LISSA POV

I sighed as I nodded, pretending to be listening to the others. I was sitting with the other Royals who were all talking about the latest gossip. I personally found it tiring, most of it was stuff that I wasn't interested in, or even any of my business. I leaned back in my seat; the small mirror on the wall fell into my line of vision, revealing my reflection. My name is Vasilisa Dragomir, but my friends and those close to me simply called me Lissa. I am seventeen with medium long platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. Like all Moroi I was pale, with a slender petit frame. It didn't make sense, I was so different from all the other Royals, I was considerate and cared about people's privacy. My family had been like that, my parents, my brother. However they were dead now, I was the last Dragomir and it was my duty to endure this to maintain my reputation. Due to the incident that caused Rose and me to run away had already caused a stir and some damage, if I wanted to help Rose maintain her position and not get thrown out, I had to maintain what I had left and try to fit in with my fellow Royals.

As I looked around, my eyes fell on one girl in particular. She was rather short, despite being only a year younger than me, she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also Moroi and therefore was slender and pale. I noticed Mia was glaring at me and I sighed, she always hated me. I still didn't know why, ever since Rose and I came back, Mia had caused nothing but trouble for me. I decided that, instead of pretending I would actually listen this time.

"I honestly don't know why she's here." She was saying to another Royal girl sitting next to her. "It's not like she can restore the damage she's done, especially to herself. The Dragomir line is practically finished."

I sighed, typical, she was insulting me. I gave up, I couldn't take this anymore. I got up and left, heading straight to my next class, I really wasn't in the mood to put up with Mia today. I continued down the corridors, heading to my class when suddenly I walked into someone.

"Hey, watch it." The person snapped.

I looked up and froze when I saw who it was. A seventeen year old Moroi male with jet black hair and pale blue eyes. His eyes gave his identity away; only one Moroi clan had blue eyes that pale. The Ozera's, this was Christian Ozera. The Ozera's were a disgraced Moroi Royal family, Christian's parents willingly turned into Strigoi, the Moroi's enemies. They attempted to take Christian and turn him too but he was saved by the Guardians. However now people expected him to turn Strigoi any day and everybody gave him a wide berth.

"I…I'm sorry." I stammered, Christian sighed and shook his head.

He looked directly at me and smiled, "No, I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh."

I nodded slowly, suddenly nervous.

ROSE POV

I caught my breath as I finished training, Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"Good work Rose." He remarked, I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, you better get going." He stated, "You don't want to be late for class."

I nodded and left the training centre; I quickly got changed and prepared to head for my next class when I froze. Due to my bond with Lissa I had suddenly found myself pulled into her mind. I couldn't believe what I saw, Lissa was already on her way to her next class, however she had stopped. She was talking to the last person I ever thought she would talk to. Christian Ozera.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 2 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.  
VikkiTayler: Yup, I did, hope you enjoy it, thanks :)  
: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

LISSA POV

"So, where's Princess Dragomir going in such a hurry?" Christian asked with a smirk. I sighed and shook my head.

"I was going to class." Even as I said it I knew what he'd say next.

"So early?"

I nodded and felt the need to explain. "I just...had to get away from all the court gossip for a while."

Christian laughed and nodded at that.

"Yeah, I'll bet, nice to know at least someone amongst that lot has some sense." I frowned a little at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He then explained, "Unlike most Royals you don't care for gossip. I can tell, although you're nervous because of rumours about me, that you don't mind talking to me. Unlike the rest of the Royals who treat me like some damn leper."

I was about to complain but instead lowered my head. He was right, despite being Royals the Ozera family were disgraced, their Royal blood meaning nothing now. Approximately ten or so years ago, Christian's parents betrayed the Moroi and turned into our worst enemy, the Strigoi. They came back some time later to try and take Christian with him so he could turn. But the Guardian's killed them and now the Ozera name was ruined, people gave Christian a wide berth, believing he would turn Strigoi any day now, despite his hatred for his parent and what they had become. But I knew better than to judge on first impressions, so I decided, before making any judgement I'd get to know him better. So, at my request we both headed to our next class together.

ROSE POV

I pulled out of Lissa's mind, I had to hurry or I'd be late for class. As I hurried though my mind was teeming with worry. Would Lissa really be okay, I couldn't care less about his past, but I was pretty sure Christian's apparently short temper wasn't exaggerated. One thing was for sure, his anti-social attitude certainly lived up to expectation. Pushing it to the back of my mind, but still keeping an eye on Lissa's thoughts, I focused on my next class. When I entered I immediately saw two people who put me in better spirits. They were both seventeen year old male Dhampir, the first had short red hair and blue eyes, the second sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. I smiled, I knew them both well, they were friends of mine. The redhead's name was Mason Ashford, the blonde was Eddie Castile. They both had their backs turned so they hadn't seen me yet, I approached quietly. I could hear them whispering and Mason mentioned my name, that made me smirk so I spoke up.

"Talking about me behind my back boys?" I playfully accused, they spun around to face me, both blushing at having been caught.

Eddie recovered first, Mason, if anything, blushed redder, his face now matching his hair.

I stepped closer to them and spoke.

"So what were you two talking about?" I asked, Eddie smiled and answered.

"We were talking about the long weekend trip, you know, to the holiday camp."

I smiled and nodded. I knew what he meant, this Friday there would be no classes, nor would there be any next Monday. An extended weekend, during which several students, those who had signed up for it, would spend time at a holiday camp nearby. Following Eddie's explanation Mason seemed to calm down and smiled.

"Yeah, we were just talking about everything we could do there...all the activities..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then how come I heard my name mentioned?"

Mason went red again and Eddie laughed.

"We got to talking about the swimming." He stated, "Then we wondered how you would look in a swimsuit."

Mason quickly recovered and countered, "That's what you were thinking Eddie."

"Yeah, it's more likely you were thinking about me naked." I stated before all three of us laughed.

This was not unusual around here, I flirted with Mason and Eddie all the time, they did the same. We both did so playfully, knowing that our friendship was strong enough for it to be simple play. Finally class began and I focused as best I could, my conversation with Mason and Eddie had distracted me from my worries. Eventually it was time for lunch; finally I could see Lissa and talk to her about what was worrying me.

As I walked towards the cafeteria however a voice called my name.

"Hey, Rose, where's the fire?"

I turned and saw two Moroi boys, Royals, I recognized both of them. The first one was tall with short, naturally messy bronze hair and blue eyes, he was really attractive, if my heart didn't already yearn for Dimitri, I would have been yearning for this guy, his name was Jesse Zeklos. The other was shorter, surprisingly muscular for a Moroi, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he wasn't as attractive as Jesse. His name was Ralf Sarcozy, they usually hung out together.

"So..." Ralf remarked with a smirk, "Where's the beautiful Rose Hathaway going in such a hurry."

I rolled my eyes; at least Jesse knew how to flirt properly.

"Last time I checked, despite still being a Novice I'm Lissa's Guardian." I shot back, "So I'll be going to her."

With that I ran off, leaving them there as they watched me go. Finally I reached the cafeteria and saw Lissa sitting on her own. I hurried over to her.

"Lissa." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rose..." She then saw my expression, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

Lissa sighed and I realized she had guessed what I wanted to say.

"The bond, you know about me talking to Christian." She stated; I nodded.

"Yeah." I explained, "I know what you're thinking, I agree we shouldn't judge him for his past but...Just be careful, you know what his attitude is like."

Lissa shook her head, "Rose, it's fine. Really I..."

She stopped talking and I saw why.

It was that girl Mia, that bitchy girl who looked like a doll and had a grudge against Lissa. What surprised me however is who she was with. It was a Moroi boy aged seventeen; he had short neat blonde hair and blue eyes. I recognized him right away, as well as noticing that he was holding hands with Mia. It was Lissa's boyfriend before we left and were brought back; Aaron Drozdov.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 3 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, wait and see :) Okay, can't wait.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks. Hmmmm, but can I trust you, Moroi or Strigoi?  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

LISSA POV

I sighed as I noticed Rose's expression. She turned to face me and I began to explain.

"Yeah, after we left...Mia and Aaron began dating." I shrugged, "She keeps gloating about it, thinking it'll hurt me. But...We were drifting apart anyway."

Rose sat down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I made you leave the Academy." She stated; I shook my head.

"Don't be ridiculous." I told her. "Remember we were attacked at least three times here, by Psi Hounds. Not to mention the creepy guy in the mask. You were trying to get away from danger, just doing your job."

Rose shook her head, "For all the good it did."

"Well, we're not being attacked anymore."

Rose laughed and nodded.

"Okay fair point but..."

She trailed off, I looked up and saw, while Aaron was sitting at his usual table, Mia had approached us. I braced myself, wondering what she would throw at me now; I still couldn't understand why she hated me so much. It didn't make sense; I hadn't done anything to her. She stopped in front of the table, glaring at me. I notice Rose, who had her hand resting on the table, tense. She was gripping the edge of the table tightly, almost tight enough to break it. I sincerely hoped she wouldn't, Mia caused a scene and Rose retaliating with words was one thing, but for it to escalate, that wasn't something I wanted.

I tensed as Mia spoke.

"Well, the Dragomir princess, how the mighty have fallen, consorting with traitors now." She spat.

I put a restraining hand of Rose's shoulder, confused by what she said I asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." She shot back, "I'm talking about you and Ozera, plenty of people saw you."

I closed my eyes; that's what this was about, Christian. Due to his family's reputation Mia had come to give me a hard time about it.

"What about him?" I replied, noting that while Rose had calmed down, she was still on the verge of snapping and giving Mia some harsh words.

Mia smirked and continued, "I just can't believe you'd associate with him, especially after what his parents did..."

"He's not like them." I snapped, jumping to Christian's defence. Mia laughed harshly at that.

She then spoke again, almost taunting me. "Oh, the last of the Dragomir's defending the Strigoi wannabe, how pathetic."

It was then Rose snapped.

"Hey doll-face, if I were you I'd back off, before I decide to rearrange your face." She growled, Mia turned to Rose, still smirking.

"Yeah right." She stated, "You do that, you'll lose all chances of being her Guardian, they'll kick you out and..."

"Blah, blah, blah, heard it all before." Rose remarked, "Do yourself a favour and get lost."

"You really think I'm scared of you..."

Then a new voice cut in, "Hey now, c'mon, young ladies shouldn't be fighting like this."

We all looked up, it was Christian.

CHRISTIAN POV

I smiled when the girls abruptly stopped fighting. There was a brief silence and then the Rinaldi girl walked away, muttering under her breath. I turned back to Lissa and her Guardian, Rose, if I remembered right.

"Well, that didn't last long." I remarked, Lissa smiled weakly, Rose regarded me suspiciously however.

She sighed and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd sit with you guys, if that's all right?"

Lissa nodded enthusiastically while Rose shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm watching you." She warned, "I've heard about your...temper."

I smirked as I sat down, so, Lissa wasn't the only person who didn't judge me for my parent's actions. Rose's suspicion at me was due to my short fuse, a bit ironic coming from her, her temper was infamous after all. I glanced over at where Mia and her boyfriend were sitting.

"So, what was all that about?" I asked, Rose shrugged and attempted to wave it off, Lissa on the other hand replied.

"She saw me talking to you earlier and was giving me a hard time about it."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm flattered, it's not often two girls fight over something concerning me."

"Yeah." Rose deadpanned, "I wonder why that is."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Harsh."

There was a brief pause, during which Rose mimicked my raised eye brow, and then all three of us burst out laughing.

LISSA POV

For the rest of lunch we spoke and then we headed to our next classes. I was relieved to see that, while still slightly wary of him, Rose was warming up to Christian and viewing him more as a friend, instead of threat. Eventually we reached the last class of the day; once we were done we began to walk towards our dormitories. Christian smiled.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." With that he hurried off, I turned to Rose.

"See, he's not so bad." I told her.

Rose smiled and shrugged. "I guess not, still, you can't blame me, it's my job to protect you, from anyone."

I shook my head. "It'll be fine, look, tomorrow; we'll hang out again, as long as it takes for you to stop worrying." Rose laughed and agreed.

Just then however a voice caught our attention, we turned and saw someone approaching us. He was tall, in his forties and was a Moroi; he had short, neatly cut black hair and jade green eyes, similar to mine. I smiled, it was Victor Dashkov; he was an old family friend and, due to our similar eyes, he was close enough for me to refer to him as an uncle. He greeted Rose with a polite nod, which she returned, however I noticed that he wasn't his usual self, in fact he looked angry about something.

"Vasilisa, I can't believe you put yourself in such danger." He remarked, I groaned as I realized what this was about.

"Please, Christian isn't..."  
"He is dangerous; a man like him would be of grave danger, especially to you." He said firmly. "You must stay away from him, do you understand."

Without giving me a chance to reply he left, leaving me confused and dismayed at his words.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 4 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, cool, in that case I could possibly be your Guardian, after all, I'm a Dhampir.  
VikkiTayler: Well, the reason for most people is due to his parents, but Victor's reasons are explained in this chapter, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

LISSA POV

I sighed as I awoke and got dressed, what Victor had said yesterday was still bothering me. I knew Victor was tolerant of a lot of things; it couldn't just be Christian's parents that made him want to keep us away from each other. I looked over at my roommate, a Moroi girl with long jet-black hair and jade green eyes; Victor's daughter, Natalie Dashkov. The Dashkov's were a greatly respected Royal family; in terms of power they had been fourth behind the Ivashkov's, Dragomir's and Ozera's. Now, despite me being the only one left, the Dragomir's still held their position of power, the Dashkov's were now the third most powerful, after the fall of the Ozera's. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Natalie.

"Hey Lissa, did you fall asleep or something." She teased; I turned to face her and smiled.

"Sorry, what's up?"

Natalie smiled, "I was asking how Rose was doing?"

"She's fine; she's at another training session with Dimitri." I explained, however I noticed that she was looking at me strangely. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and then pointed out. "You look stressed about something, what's wrong?"

I lowered my head, I didn't want to tell her since it would affect her directly. But her expression told me I couldn't blow it off.

"Well, it's…it's about your father." I told her, "I…I've made friends with Christian Ozera, your father's saying I should stay away from him."

To my surprise Natalie looked sympathetic.

She stepped over to me and smiled sadly.

"It's alright, dad's never liked the Ozera's, even before the incident with Christian's parents." She explained, "It's all to do with the way Ozera's were, they were always trying to promote radical ideas. Things that the Royal Court didn't approve of."

I was surprised at this, but Natalie wasn't finished.

"Once there was a dispute, between my father and Christian's. This was about a month or two before they turned Strigoi. They got into a serious argument over one of the motions Mr. Ozera was trying to promote, it came to blows. This was right in the middle of the Royal Court, so they both faced some charges. His motion wasn't passed but Mr. Ozera won a civil suit against my father, based on a technicality that dad had thrown the first punch."

There was a brief pause before Natalie then finished.

"Dad's hated the Ozera's ever since."

I was shocked at this; I had no idea about all of this. I wondered if my parents were involved in any of this. I shook my head.

"I had no idea." I said finally, Natalie smiled and shrugged.

"Not many do, but listen, if you really wanna be friends with Christian, don't let anyone stop you, not even dad."

"What, are you serious?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah," She replied, "It's his grudge, not yours."

I smiled and thanked her before leaving the dorm. Instead of going to where the Royals usually hung out before class, I headed to where Christian told me he usually was. I arrived at the church and looked around; nobody was around so I slipped inside and headed up to the attic.

Christian was sitting, leaning against one of the walls. He looked up when I came in and smiled.

"Hey, this is a surprise." He stated, "Thought you would've been hanging out with other Royals, instead of a bad influence like me."  
I sighed.

"Victor spoke to you too huh?" He shrugged.

"If you can call it that." He sighed, "Something about me being a danger to you, and how I shouldn't disgrace you."

I groaned and shook my head before walking over and sitting next to Christian.

"Well, I don't care what he says." I told him, "I'm here; I wanna hang out with you, not those Royals."

Christian laughed. "I'm rubbing off on you." He remarked, I laughed and shook my head.

We talked together until finally it was time for class. The day progressed normally; I kept talking to Christian whenever I could, ignoring the stares and muttering from the others. At lunch we reunited with Rose.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She frowned, "Doll-face kept trying to give me trouble."

I sighed.

"Just what is wrong with Mia anyway?" I stated, "She's been like this ever since we got back."

Christian sighed and spoke.

"You can't really blame her, she's angry, she's been wronged by the Dragomir's." He stated. I turned, shocked, what did he mean?  
"What are you talking about, my family couldn't have…?"

Christian shook his head. "Not your family exactly, but your brother. He and Mia were once dating but…They split up, it was a bad break; she's hated the Dragomir's ever since."

"But…Why, why did she and Andre break up?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

Christian sighed and then told me, confirming my worst fears. "She wasn't a Royal, so he had to break off, regardless of how he felt."

I groaned, it was always about Royal blood, I was so sick of hearing about that.

ROSE POV

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, finally, the school day was over. Lissa was slightly shaken by the revelation's Christian had made. Of course that made my anger at Mia deepen, she was unfairly blaming us for something Lissa's brother had done. I did have to admire one thing about her, she was bold and daring. Pretending to be a Royal, it was one thing to try and hang out with the Royals when you weren't, but to lie and pretend you were was even worse. Of course now I had a weapon to use against her, but I wouldn't do so maliciously, only if she caused us problems. Lissa might not approve but still, if she pushed things too far she'd have to get a taste of her own medicine. I said goodbye to Lissa and Christian and returned to my dorm, I got ready for my next training session with Dimitri, after briefly speaking with Mason I hurried off to the training centre. As I hurried over I began thinking.

'_God, I can't take this anymore, just being him and not saying anything hurts.'_ I thought to myself. _'Well, I can't just sit around, I've…I've gotta tell him, I can't take it anymore, this is it.'_

I made up my mind, I was going to do it, I was going to tell Dimitri how I felt, I had to tell him.

I reached the training centre and headed to the small office where Dimitri would be waiting for me. As I approached however I saw he wasn't alone, someone else was with him. It was a Moroi woman, she was in her late twenties and had a mane of jet black hair, she also had very distinctive pale blue eyes, indicating she was an Ozera. She had raised purplish scars across her left cheek; that definitively identified her, Natasha Ozera, better known as simply Tasha. She was Christian's aunt and was responsible for protecting him from his Strigoi parents until the Guardian's arrived to kill them. I stopped outside the room and stared as I watched them talking, I could see it easily, the look in Tasha's eyes. It was clear to me she was infatuated with Dimitri too, I couldn't believe it, I felt it boiling up inside me. Jealousy. Unlike me she at least looked like she belonged next to Dimitri. She was a beautiful grown woman, whereas I was a mere teenager, maybe Dimitri was right about the age gap, it just wouldn't look right. All I had to my advantage was my shapelier figure, but Dimitri wasn't shallow so mere looks were not the issue here. Seeing them talking together made me realize how much better they looked together. I fought back tears and tried not to let my jealously consume me. However at that moment Dimitri looked up and saw me and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran, not once looking back.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 5 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

ROSE POV

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I had walked through my first classes almost in a daze. My mind was still on what I had seen yesterday; it was only then that I saw how much better Dimitri would be with Tasha. At least with her he could be open about his relationship and people wouldn't stare if they same them together. Plus, the fact Dimitri and I were both Dhampir would make us the centre of criticism. Despite rationalizing things like this, it didn't make the pain any less. My heart felt like it was going to burst; the pain was almost too much.

"Rose." I sighed; Lissa was once again trying to get me to talk about what happened.

I shook my head and cut her off. "Forget it Lissa, I don't wanna talk about it."

"But Rose you've been distant all day, something happened yesterday." She stated, insistent, "Does it have anything to do with Dimitri?"

I swallowed nervously, Lissa didn't know about my crush on Dimitri, and I intended to keep it that way.

"No."

"Rose, you're a bad liar." She stated, "Now c'mon…"

I was getting frustrated and I could feel my anger rising, I fought desperately to control it.

"Look Lissa, just leave it, okay." I said, trying not to sound snippy or let my anger take control.

However I felt something across the bond, Lissa's feelings, she too was getting angry.

"Honestly Rose, I'm trying to help you here, if you would just let me in, talk to me!" She almost screamed, then, unbidden, despite all efforts to control it, her anger shot across the bond, affecting me.

I glared angrily and found myself shouting. "There's nothing to say, if you really wanna help just leave me alone!"

Lissa looked shocked at my anger, realizing that it was hers and she had projected it to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I turned and fled.

I continued to walk, not really paying any attention to where I was going. I couldn't believe it, while I normally tried to take Lissa's negative emotions through the bond; I had never exploded like that. I had embarrassed both of us in front of almost everyone and worse, I knew I had upset her, I could feel it.

"Rose."

I stopped dead, my head snapping up to look at the figure who had spoken. I couldn't believe it, of all people I could run into; I had run into Tasha Ozera. She smiled at me, unaware that I was insanely jealous of her. I fought to keep myself civil.

"Hey Tasha." I greeted, a weak smile on my face.

Tasha nodded and then spoke. "I'm glad I ran into you, I need your help with something."

I was surprised with this, what could she possibly want with me? Luckily for me she explained fairly quickly.

"I feel us Moroi have been far too dependent on Dhampir's. We should also be able to defend ourselves." She explained, "Even if you don't realize it, you're quite the popular one here. I was looking for your support."

I was surprised by this. "You want me to support you in presenting this idea?" Tasha nodded, I sighed and shrugged, "Well, why not, sounds good; it certainly makes more sense than just sending countless Guardian's to needless deaths."

Tasha smiled and thanked me before leaving. I sighed and shook my head, well, that was unexpected. I thought for a moment, Christian's parents had pursued a similar policy, putting them in conflict with Victor. Tasha was continuing with that policy, getting support from as many people as she could. I was just confused about why she approached me. Then I realized what she meant by her phrase about me being popular, due to my looks a lot of guys liked me; perhaps Tasha thought that with me backing her up, a lot more people would support her cause.

Still confused by the Tasha incident I wasn't aware of someone else approaching me, until he spoke.

"Rose, wake up; if I'd been a Strigoi, you'd be dead."

I jumped, my heart lifting at the Russian accent. It was Dimitri. I shifted awkwardly.

"You missed your training session, yesterday and today." He remarked, I lowered my head.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I'll show up after school today."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really; I just…"

"Rose, I'm not going to force you to tell me." He stated, "But I know you, you'll tell me eventually. But whatever it is, please, just don't let distract you."  
I nodded and then, feeling rather stupid in light of recent events, I decided to ask.

"Why was Tasha at the training centre yesterday?"

Dimitri smiled, "She was asking me for help, wanting me to support her plans to Moroi to train in combat too."

I almost groaned, now it was so obvious, I had been such an idiot, I let my jealousy get the better of me. After Dimitri left I then remembered my argument with Lissa. Now I felt really guilty, I was about to head back to the cafeteria but was stopped as I found myself being pulled into Lissa's mind.

She wasn't in the cafeteria; she was in the church, more precisely the attic. I realized she had been crying; my guilt deepened at that, she was sitting with Christian. Christian had his arm around her.

"I just…I can't believe it; Rose and I have never fought like that before." Lissa said, "Something's wrong with her, but she won't say what."

Christian sighed. "Hey, listen. Rose may have a problem, but think about it. You're her best friend, if she isn't gonna share it with you…She's not ready to share it with anyone." He paused before adding, "Prying isn't going to help, fighting isn't going to help."  
"So you're saying I was wrong?"

"I'm saying you both were." Christian replied, "You need to sort things out. Talk to each other, put this mess behind you."

Lissa nodded and I noted she was calming down. I then became aware of how close they were sitting as Christian spoke again.

"I always like it here, it's so peaceful, nobody to give me weird stares, or mutter behind my back." He remarked, Lissa smiled and nodded before suddenly I realized they were moving closer. "Still, I'm glad I have one person to share it with."

Then they kissed, Lissa's feelings raced through our bond and I thought to disentangle myself from her thoughts, finally I did it and was back in my own mind.

Trying to shake the last residual feelings from Lissa's mind from myself I noticed lunch was nearly over. I hurried to my next class, by the time I arrived Lissa and Christian were already there. Lissa saw me approach and began to walk to meet, me, she was nervous. The moment I reached her I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, she smiled and hugged back, "I'm sorry too, you overheard everything huh?"

I nodded as we stepped back.

"Yeah, I did…congratulations you two. You guys are perfect for each other."

Lissa smiled at that, Christian also smiled and walked over, putting his arm around Lissa. I had to admit, I felt a pang of jealousy at how easy it was for them to act like this. But at the same time I was happy for them, Lissa finally had a boyfriend and better still, she was happy with him, I could feel it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 6 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.  
**

****Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

ROSE POV

I sighed as I got out of bed and stretched, it was Friday, which meant our extended weekend had started. I fought hard to ignore the lump in my throat, or the ache in my chest. I knew what was going on; it was jealousy and loneliness rolled into one. I quickly got dressed, trying hard to bury my feelings. I was happy for Lissa that she now had a boyfriend, even if just about everybody else hated said boyfriend. But still, seeing them happy together reminded me of my own messed up love life, I had no one, I kept on trying to win the attention of Dimitri, but he wouldn't return my feelings. I shook my head and left my dorm, I would have time to get packed later. When I got down to the common room, I noticed it was deserted, apart from one person, Mason. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Mason." I greeted cheerfully.

He looked up, also smiling, although his expression quickly changed and he blushed before looking away, mumbling hello. I smirked, I knew why he had looked away; usually, because of everything we did in our classes, I wore jeans and a T-shirt. Since we were going to a holiday camp I had worn clothing that was more revealing, specifically my black mini skirt which gave a good view of my legs, with it I wore a simple dark red tank-top, white socks and black sneakers. I sat down next to him; he shifted uncomfortably, obviously trying to not stare at my legs.

I admit I felt a little guilty torturing him like this, but teasing Mason was always fun, especially when he teased me right back. Although I think maybe I was doing too much just now.

"You know, if my outfit's distracting you, I can go change." I told him, he shook his head.

"N-no, that's...that's fine, I'm okay." He replied, "So...You ready for this trip?"

I smirked and replied, "Yup, just gotta pack, you're finally gonna get your wish Mase." He looked at me confused and I clarified. "You're gonna get to see me in a swimsuit."

If anything his face went redder but he smiled.

'_He's always been so nice to me.'_ I thought, _'He's always been there, yeah he has a crush on me but still, the fact he's there and willing to help me, no matter what...Maybe, maybe I should take him up on his offer...It's not like I'm getting anywhere with Dimitri.'_

A couple of months ago, before Lissa and I had run away, Mason had asked me out. He wanted me to be his girlfriend; I had told him I needed time to think, maybe now was the time.

'_Who knows, maybe it'll even work, and I'll want to be with Mason.'_

I came out of my thoughts and smiled, if there was ever an opportune moment, this was it. Lissa and Christian had already packed and were enjoying some alone time in the church attic. Eddie was still getting packed so he wouldn't be joining us for a while either.

I decided it was now or never, before I lost my nerve.

"Hey Mase." He looked at me, keeping his gaze firmly on my face. "I wonder if you remember, you made an...Offer to me, before Lissa and I ran away."

The blush was back but he smiled and nodded.

"I could never forget..." His smile fell slightly, "I thought when you ran away..."

I shook my head, quickly cutting across him. "It had nothing to do with you; I was doing it to protect Lissa."

He nodded, looking relieved. I continued. "Well, as I said, I needed time to think, I've had time."

I smiled as his eyes lit up, I saw the hope shining there, but I didn't say anything, I wanted the suspense to build up. Finally it did and Mason finally cracked.

"Well, what have you decided?"

"This."

With that I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled back, almost laughing at the dopey smile on his face. I noticed however that he was still acting awkward, keeping his eyes on my face.

"You know Mase, you can look at me, I think I've made it clear I want us to be together now, you can look, be as touchy-feely as you like, I won't mind."

"I...um, I just..." He stammered, I smiled and shook my head.

I took his hand and immediately pulled it onto my thigh; Mason gulped as he looked nervously at where his hand now was. I smiled noting his expression as he saw my bare legs. I gently pulled his face back up and kissed him again.

As we were kissing I lost all track of my surroundings until I heard Eddie's voice.

"Did I miss something you guys?"

We jumped apart, Eddie stood there smirking at us, we both blushed and stammered out an explanation before I hurried upstairs to get packed. Once I was packed I joined Eddie and Mason and, after Mason and I took each other's free hand, we headed out to the lobby where everyone going on the trip would gather. When we arrived we met Lissa and Christian, Natalie was also with them. They were surprised by me and Mason but we quickly explained what had happened and they smiled, happy for us. Then however several things caused my good mood to drop slightly. Mia was coming and by extension Aaron, so was Jesse and Ralf, then, amongst the Guardian's protecting us I spotted Dimitri, this was going to complicate things. Especially Mia, who I could see glaring at Lissa and Christian, then me and Mason, I knew she was going to cause trouble. Luckily however she seemed to be holding off until we were at the holiday camp. We boarded the bus and soon we were on our way.

CHRISTIAN POV

I smiled as I gently stroked Lissa's hair; she was resting her head on my shoulder. I was still confused about one thing, Rose and Mason, it was great that they were together, but, there was something about this that made me feel suspicious. Maybe I was just being paranoid, I shook the thoughts out of my head and kissed the top of Lissa's head, she smiled up at me. Just then the bus stopped, we were here. We were soon shown to our rooms and, after unpacking we were given a tour of the place. After that we made plans and decided what we were going to do each day. It was lunch time by now and so we were sitting eating, chatting away when I spotted Mia approaching.

"Watch out." I warned the others, they looked up and saw her, Rose tensed, Mason seemed to notice and squeezed her hand.

Mia glared at us as she stopped next to our table and then spoke directly to Lissa.

"God, I thought you were disgracing yourself before, being friends with him." She remarked venomously, "But to actually be dating him, you really have sunk to extreme low."

Rose glared at Mia. "Get lost doll-face." She snapped but Mia instead turned and glared at her.

"Like you're any better, throwing yourself at every guy you see. At least you seem to have made your mind up, but for how long I wonder."

Lissa looked tense, I watched Rose, worried about how she would react, Mason was glaring at Mia but Rose surprisingly wasn't. She had a small confident smirk on her face, I realized what she was about to do about two seconds before she did it, this was going to be good.

Sure enough Rose's words silenced the entire room and everyone heard them.

"You should be respecting Lissa you know, after all. At least she actually is Royal...not a pretender like you." Rose proclaimed, "After all, I have it from a good source that your parents aren't Royal, but mere servants to them."

Mia froze, shock written on her face; that was enough confirmation for the onlookers. Rose was telling the truth and now Mia's secret was out. She immediately fled the room, there was some brief laughter and then the whispering started. Rose turned back to us and we continued like the interruption hadn't happened, however, I knew it was only a matter of time before the gossip fully spread.

ROSE POV

I smiled as I woke up, it was Saturday, a full day since I had revealed Mia's secret, she had been going around desperately trying to save her status and avoid being shamed by the Royals. Anyway, it was decided what we were going to do today, Mason would finally get his wish as we were going swimming. I pulled on my swimsuit, a maroon strapless bikini top with ties at the back and maroon high waisted bikini briefs. Once I was ready I headed out to the pool, Lissa and Christian were already sitting at the edge, waiting for the rest of us; they were both in their swimsuits. Christian wore a simple orange Speedo while Lissa was wearing a peach coloured bikini with a strapless top that had ruffles near the heart cut and lightly gathered fabric between her breasts. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, so, what's up?" I asked, they smiled up at me and Lissa replied.

"Well, Mia's not having much luck, she's convinced a few of her friends, but many don't believe her lies."

I glanced over and saw Mia with Aaron, I frowned, knowing why they were still together, it was sickening. Aaron was clad in a pair of white broad shorts with light green and dark green leaf patterns. He was leering at Mia who was wearing nothing more than a light blue halter top bikini with light blue hipster bikini briefs. Added to her curly hair and doll like looks, she couldn't look more like jailbait if she tried. Aaron's ogling only confirmed my suspicions, he only dated her for her body. I noticed Jesse and Ralf standing nearby, talking about something. Jesse was wearing plain red broad shorts with a black waist band; Ralf wore purple broad shorts with white, grey and black abstract designs on them. They had what looking like a piece of paper between them, as they spoke they both wrote on it. Finally Natalie, Eddie and Mason came out. Natalie in a dark purple one-piece with single shoulder strap that was knotted at the bust. Mason wore medium blue and yellow broad shorts with a black logo on the left leg while Eddie wore dark blue and light blue broad shorts with a chequered pattern with dark blue lines and white at bottom of pant legs.

Mason's looked rather flustered when he saw me; I smiled and walked over to him.

"You like what you see?" I teased as I kissed him, he smiled back.

"You bet."

Before long we were all swimming and having a good time, however, I soon found my mind wandering and then, completely ruining my good mood, I looked up at the balcony where there were several benches. Sitting there watching us was Dimitri, with him, was Tasha.

'_Guess I'm still not over him yet.'_ I thought forlornly as the jealousy threatened to come back. _'Dammit Rose, focus, remember Mason.'_

I smiled and tried to focus on Mason, but I knew that, despite my attempts to do so, I still hadn't forgotten Dimitri, or my jealousy at Tasha.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 7 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks...Ooookay then.  
VikkiTayler: It's cool, thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well; things are going to get interesting :)  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah they did, here's the next chapter.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

LISSA POV

We were on our way back to the academy; I couldn't but notice that Rose, despite appearing happy, was distracted by something. I didn't want to ask however, remembering what happened last time. Mason had clearly noticed too, luckily he was also tactful enough not to say anything. Finally, when we got back Rose seemed more cheerful, she perked up and kissed Mason as they parted and joined me and Christian. We stopped next to the notice board and quickly scanned it; Christian was the first to notice something important.

"Hey, check it out, tomorrow; before class, we've got a lecture with some full-fledged Guardian's."

Rose smiled.

"Sounds cool, maybe we'll hear how it's really done."

We all laughed and eventually headed to our dorms, I could tell that whatever was distracted Rose no longer was. She was looking forward to this guest lecture. The following day we were dressed and ready, Guardians and Moroi were asked to attend the lecture. I met up with Christian and then joined Rose and Mason as we sat down. We were sitting about midway up the auditorium. Headmistress Kirova was standing with the other teachers and the guest lecturers. I saw Rose freeze however, I followed her gaze to the guest lecturers and saw why. I hadn't seen her in years and neither had Rose. The woman was thirty-seven years old; she wasn't particularly tall, even shorter than Rose, with long auburn hair and brown eyes. It was Rose's mother; Janine Hathaway.

ROSE POV

To say I was shocked was an understatement, all these years with not even a word, then mom just appears out of nowhere. Needless to say, the moment I spotted her I felt a sudden rush of emotion, anger, confusion; I desperately wanted to question her. I wanted to demand that she tell me where she had been all this time. However I held my tongue, I didn't say anything and listened to the whole lecture, although my gaze drifted over to Dimitri more often than I cared to admit. Finally, once it was done we spent our remaining time before lunch at our classes. It was there Mason noticed my discomfort.

"Rose, you okay?" I nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." I groaned, knowing it was a bad lie. Mason noted it too.

He sighed and shook his head, "Rose..."

I sighed. "My mother, she was one of the guest lecturers."

It was then he understood, apart from Lissa, Mason was only person I had told my tense family history too; my mother's neglect, the fact I never knew my father. He sighed and hugged me.

"Now, you just don't know what to think, now that she's shown up...Do you think she saw you?"

I nodded. "She did, I saw it in her eyes."

With that the conversation stopped, Mason realized I didn't want to talk anymore about it. The day continued as normal, until lunch.

As I walked with Mason to the cafeteria I stopped, standing in front of us was my mother. She glanced over at Mason, who seemed to get the silent message.

"I'll see you later Rose." He said, kissing my cheek before walking on ahead to the cafeteria, leaving me with mom.

It was strange, despite the fact I was taller than her, mom always seemed more intimidating than me. There was silence until finally she spoke.

"Well, what is it you wanna say?" She asked, "I can see it in your eyes."

I glared at her. "Where do I start, where have you been, why did you leave me all alone...Who was my father?"

Mom sighed and shook her head.

"You know I can't answer any of those questions." I shook my head, I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Not good enough; try answering them." I shook my head, "Honestly how can you act so calm, like you have control over your life..."  
"More than can be said for you Rose." She cut across me, stopping my argument.

"Wha?"

"I've already heard about your reputation, while I can't say I blame you for that." She stated matter of factly, referring to my flirting. "Yet at least the one aspect of my life I control is my love life. Your dating that boy...yet you think I'm blind, I saw the way you were looking at Guardian Belikov. You have a crush on him yet you still date that boy."

"What does this have to do with...?"

Mom cut across me again, "It's not fair on the boy Rose."

Our argument was set to continue until another voice interrupted us. We both turned, it was Lissa.

LISSA POV

I had been worried when Mason arrived at the cafeteria alone. He told us that Rose had run into her mother and they were talking. I knew that when it came to Rose and Miss Hathaway, talking meant arguing so I excused myself and went to find them. It wasn't hard as I could hear their voices before I even reached the corner, I rounded it and found them. They both stopped when they saw me, but I had heard the end of the argument and wondered what Miss Hathaway meant. The argument abruptly stopped and Miss Hathaway bowed.

"Princess Dragomir." She greeted politely before leaving.

I turned to Rose who appeared to be calming down.

"What was that about?" I asked, Rose sighed.

"Once again mom and I can't talk without fighting."

I shook my head, "There's more to it Rose, I'm talking about what your mom said at the end there."

Rose hung her head and sighed. "Guess I was wrong to hide it from you." Rose then revealed the truth to me; about how, for a long time she had a crush on Dimitri, how she wanted him to love her like she loved him. She also explained that she had started dating Mason in the hopes that her feelings for Dimitri would go away and that she would be able to love Mason. Once she finished her explanation she sighed, leaning against the wall, and shook her head.

"I guess...I guess I expected it to be easier...That's what mom meant by not fair on Mason." She explained, "Please, don't tell anyone, especially not Mason...I'll tell myself, as soon as I can."

I nodded slowly, "Rose, did you really think it would be that easy?" She shook her head. "I see, well, okay, I'm sorry."

Rose smiled and we headed back to the cafeteria and from there spent the rest of the day as normal until after the lessons were done.

ROSE POV

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I thought about what mom had been saying. Was she right, was I really just using Mason; she was right about one thing, it wasn't fair on him? I fretted endlessly, wondering how I could possibly admit the truth to him. Just then there was a knock at the door; I got up and answered it.

I groaned when I saw who it was. "What do you want mom?"

"May I come in?"

I was surprised at how polite she was sounding; I nodded and let her in. There was awkward silence for a while until finally mom spoke.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry about what happened earlier." I sighed, might as well admit the truth.

"Yeah, me too." I replied, then adding, "You were kinda right, I'm not being fair to Mason...He deserves to know the truth."

Mom was about to say something but I quickly explained. "I'm not dating Mason as a substitute, I'm...I know whatever feelings I have for Dimitri aren't going to get returned, I just...I'm dating Mason because, I like him, he's a great friend..."  
"...And you're hoping your feelings will change." Mom finished.

I nodded, mom paused and then sighed.

"Probably a good idea actually...given what's just happened."

I looked up, confused. Mom nodded.

"Tasha Ozera has made an offer to Guardian Belikov, requesting him to become her Guardian..." Mom paused as I took this information in, "A tremendous opportunity for both of them, restoring the honour of the Ozera's and many other advantages."

I didn't reply, finally mom left. I lay down on my bed; I couldn't believe, once again I felt it, that jealousy. It was stronger than ever, if Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer; that was it, I would never see him again, just the thought of it made me angry. God, my feelings never felt more messed up, Mason, Dimitri, this, what was I going to do?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 8 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**VikkiTayler: Thanks, well, read on and find out, here's the next chapter.  
Wolfgirl77769: Here you go.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, here's the next chapter :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

CHRISTIAN POV

It was lunch time, the day after the guest lecturers had shown up. Rose's mother was still at the school however, I noticed that Rose seemed to be tense and upset about something. What I could tell right away was it had nothing to do with her mother. Finally Lissa plucked up the courage to ask her what was wrong. Rose sighed and looked at me nervously; I got the feeling I wouldn't like what was coming.

"It's about Dimitri." She said finally. I sighed, like Lissa Rose had told me the truth about her feelings for Dimitri and why she was dating Mason.

I looked around, luckily for Rose; Mason was at the other end of the cafeteria, talking to Eddie. I was worried about one other person overhearing, but Mia was too busy practically throwing herself all over Aaron to be anywhere close to us. I turned back to Rose as she continued.

"Well, it's just..." I finally understood why she had looked at me nervously, "Tasha's planning to make an offer to Dimitri, for him to be her Guardian."

I sighed and nodded, now I knew what this was about, I was pretty sure Rose could see the real reason, but just in case she couldn't and for Lissa's benefit, I decided to inform them of the full truth. Before I did however Lissa spoke.

"That means...He'd leave the Academy...You'd...oh Rose."

She was right especially with what my aunt actually had planned.

I knew I couldn't keep it back any longer; I had to tell Rose the truth, even if she already knew, or had guessed it.

"Rose, you do know, why my aunt was Dimitri as her Guardian?" I asked her, Rose shrugged.

"Mom said something about restoring the honour of the Ozera's."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, but how can she do that...It's simple. My aunt actually has romantic interested towards Dimitri, to restore our honour, she needs to...have children."

The look on Rose's face said it all, shock and anger, no rage. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Oh really," Rose snapped, "You have no idea what this feels like, I find out something like this and...And, I can't do anything about it."

I nodded sympathetically and then explained. "I get it, it sucks. But...While I would like my family's honour restored and the snide comments to stop...I don't think it's right that it gets done at the expense of someone else's happiness."

Rose calmed down at that.

"I guess. I guess you're right."

We probably would have continued talking about it, but at that moment I saw Mason approaching and warned the others. Rose still had to tell him the truth; I just wondered how he would take it.

ROSE POV

The rest of the day was spent going through lessons. For me there was the added difficulty of trying to keep on a happy face for Mason, while dealing with the knowledge I now had about Tasha and her plans for Dimitri, as well and finding the right was to reveal the truth to Mason. Finally I was on my way to my training session with Dimitri, Mason was walking with me. I looked over at him once or twice.

'_Now or never.'_ I told myself.

"Mase, there's something I need to tell you." I said suddenly. We both stopped and he turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked, I paused, searching for the right words then he suddenly surprised me. "Wait...does this; have something to do with Dimitri?"

I looked up shocked, he sighed and smiled and that's when I realized...He knew the whole time.

"You..."

"Yes Rose, I knew...I guess I just; didn't want to believe it." He admitted, I shook my head.

"No Mason, you don't understand, I wasn't trying to use you as a substitute."

I expected him to glare or get angry, instead he looked curious.

"Then why did you start dating me?"

I knew I had to answer honestly. "Because I knew I'd never have a chance with Dimitri, despite how I feel. I...I hoped I could date you and, those feelings would go away, that I would love you instead."

Mason nodded. "I see, I'm guessing it's not happened.

"It's only been a couple of days." I said quickly, "Feelings don't just go away overnight."

Mason shook his head and smiled. "It's cool Rose, I get it, don't worry. Okay, so, we keep trying?"

I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"I'll talk to you later." He told me, "You'll be late if we keep talking just now."

I nodded and smiled as he hurried off; I was surprised, he took it a lot better than I thought he would.

Relieved at this I headed to the training centre. When I got there I was surprised to see my mother standing outside. She looked up and saw me.

"You better wait a moment Rose." She told me. "Dimitri's busy just now."

I stopped next to her and looked into the office. What I saw caused my jealousy and anger to return and I fought to keep a straight face and not let my anger show in my voice. Tasha was in the room, talking to Dimitri, the conversation seemed quite casual on the surface but for Tasha's part looked intimate.

"Is she asking him about her offer?" I asked, my voice was thick as I fought to control my feelings.

Mom nodded, "Yes, she is."

Time seemed to pass rather slowly but eventually Tasha stepped out. She looked a little disappointed, but not much. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Rose, here for your training."

I forced and smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"So...?" Mom asked, obviously leading her, Tasha shrugged, still smiling.

"He said he'd think about it, gotta give him some time. Especially since he's still got to carry out Rose's training. I'd hate to take that away from her before she's ready."

'_Yeah right._' I thought, maybe mom couldn't see it, but I saw the smug glint in her eye. To my surprise mom paid me something of a compliment.

"Never underestimate my daughter, she just might surprise you."

With that they both left, leaving me surprised. I remained where I was until Dimitri's voice snapped me out of it.

"Rose, anytime you're ready." He remarked, semi-jokingly.

I nodded and headed off to get changed. Throughout the training session I waited, but not once did he even mention Tasha. I couldn't believe, he said he'd think about it. Which meant only one thing, since he didn't want to leave my training half finished. Either at the end of this year, or when I graduated next year. He was likely to accept Tasha's offer and I'd never see him again. I was praying now, more than ever for my relationship with Mason to actually work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 9 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**BruceDaBear: Thanks  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, I will but not for some time.  
VikkiTayler: Well, you'll have to read on to find out :) Glad you enjoyed it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

ROSE POV

I sighed as I woke up; it had been a week since I had seen Tasha make her offer to Dimitri. A week since I learned the truth of it. Yet I still couldn't get it out of my head; even worse, it was negatively affecting my relationship with Mason. I knew it, he knew it, it just appeared to be a question of how much longer we would last. I got dressed, still pondering all this in my mind. As I headed downstairs I stopped however, I could hear Mason, he was talking to Eddie. I stopped and listened.

"So, you and Rose are really having problems?" Eddie asked, I heard Mason sigh before replying.

"Yeah, I don't know it just seems like...something's distracting her."

I had to admire how tactful he was being. He knew it was something to do with Dimitri, but since we weren't sure how Eddie would react, he didn't reveal it to him. I glanced around the corner so I could see Eddie's reaction, he nodded slowly.

"I see, it's not working, so, why are you guys still..."

"I get what you're trying say Eddie." Mason replied quickly, "It's just...I'm worried. What if, if we do split...What if things end up being awkward...What if things get so awkward, we can't even be friends anymore. I don't want that to happen."

I was amazed at this; here I was worried about treating Mason unfairly by having a relationship with him while my heart longed for Dimitri. Yet Mason's only concerned was, if we split up, we wouldn't remain friends due to the awkwardness.

As I made sense of this I shook my head.

'_I clearly don't deserve him even as a friend.'_ I thought to myself as I decided to step into the room.

Eddie spotted me first and indicated to Mason I was present. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted, I smiled back and returned the greeting.

Together we headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. When we entered however we noticed a lot of people clamouring and talking together in hushed, excited tones. We worked our way through the crowd to the back table where Lissa and Christian were busy engaged in a game of 'suck my face'. I smiled at Eddie and Mason and cleared my throat to get their attention. They immediately parted and smiled up at us.

"Hey guys." I greeted nonchalantly. Christian gave me a fake glare before laughing. Lissa looked embarrassed, her cheeks red. "So, what's all the commotion about?"

Lissa smiled and answered, "We'll only be having our morning classes today, because; at lunch time, the Queen will be here."

"What?" I gasped, "Queen Tatiana is coming here?"

This was surprising, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, Queen of the Moroi and head of the Royal Court, coming here.

"She'll also be bringing an important guest with her." Christian added, "Her great-nephew."

I nodded slowly, this was surprising; well, at least it allowed us to have half the day off. Suddenly remembering the time I said farewell to the others, kissed Mason on the cheek and hurried to the training centre. Needless to say training was awkward at best, but it was still a mandatory part of my day.

LISSA POV

I was nervous to say the least. I had gathered with the others in the main hall, ready to welcome Queen Tatiana. I stood amongst the other Royals, the Guardian's lined the walls and the Novices were further down the hall. It was daunting, being the sole representative of the Dragomir Family. All the other Royal family's had at least three representatives. The only other exception was the Ozera's who only had two; Christian and his Aunt. They were standing next to me and I noted that Christian's closeness to me gave off clear signs on intimacy. Feeling bolder thanks to that I smiled and prepared as the Queen arrived. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was a woman in her sixties with long iron grey hair which was tied back in an elaborate bun; she also had dark green eyes; she was clad in a rather regal looking dress and was flanked by four Guardians. Behind her were another two Guardians, both flanking a younger man. He was at least twenty-one and had short messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. I knew immediately that this had to be the Queen's great nephew, Adrian Ivashkov. As they walked down the hall Tatiana occasionally stopped to speak with some of the Royals. Then she reached me.

"Princess Dragomir." She remarked, I could see the look in her eyes and realized she knew about me and Christian. I bowed respectfully.

"Your Majesty."

Her disdainful expression however did not change and when she spoke her voice indicated her displeasure.

"I thought, as the last Dragomir, you would be careful, you would bring pride to your name." She paused before continuing, I was aware of everyone looking at us. "Yet instead, I find you fraternizing with danger, an Ozera no less."

I had no reply, Christian glared but didn't say anything, I had a feeling Tasha had nudged him in warning. Finally Tatiana walked on, leaving me to my embarrassment, even to this day, the Ozera's were looked down upon; now I was too due to my relationship with Christian, it was so unfair.

MASON POV (**A/N: Something new**)

I was shocked that the Queen would actually do that. I also couldn't believe the way others were acting; they were all laughing at Lissa. I shook my head; this wasn't right, they had no right to treat her like that and Queen or not, Tatiana had no right to say those things. I looked over at Rose, noting the rage etched on her face. I knew she was likely to lose her temper if I didn't do something. Luckily at that point the formalities ended and we were free to walk about. I immediately hurried over to Rose; she managed to calm down when I arrived. I also had an idea. Since our relationship was suffering the way it was, it was clearly on borrowed time, so I had to give things one more shot and then, if it didn't work, take the consequences.

"Hey, Rose." I called out to her as I approached, she looked up and smiled. "Hey."

I smiled and then asked. "So, calmed down now?"

Rose nodded and then sighed.

"That bitch, I can't believe she did that; just because she's Queen doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants, or insult people like that."

I nodded in agreement.

"I know. Listen Rose, about...us." She immediately looked tense; "I think we should give things one more go."

"Yeah?"

I nodded again.

"Yeah, there's, gonna be a party tonight, one of the Royals is celebrating the Queen's arrival, he's invited, everyone so...let's go to that."  
"And if it doesn't work out?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Then it wasn't meant to be." I replied. "The party's gonna be held in Royals west dorm."

That dorm was the biggest in school and could easily accommodate a large party. Rose smiled and agreed to meet me there. We told Lissa and Christian and they agreed to come so we all headed off to get ready for tonight. This was my last chance, if things didn't work out with Rose here, then I was never meant to have her as my girlfriend, I simply prayed we could remain friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 10 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it would :)  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it won't be for a while but his POV will appear again. Well, here it is, enjoy.  
**

Now onto the story. _**Warning: This chapter is rated M.**_

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

LISSA POV

I was in Rose's room; we were getting ready for the party. I was already dressed; I was wearing a jade green kimono style dress that stopped just above the knee and only had a sleeve on the left arm. I also wore a gold belt; green three inch heels; a gold bracelet with my family crest on it and silver earrings. Rose however was having difficulty picking out the right outfit. Therefore she was currently clad in nothing more than her underwear, a pair of rather small tight fitting semi transparent lacy black panties. They contrasted well with her tan skin, without a bra her large breasts were visible. Just about all Moroi girls, including myself were jealous of her in that respect.

"C'mon Lissa, help me out here." She said, "I'm trying to pick something that looks sexy but, you know, not desperate."

I smiled and looked through the dresses she had narrowed her choice down to and made my choice.

"Here." I stated, "This one looks perfect.

Rose smiled and agreed, pulling the dress on, I helped her zip it up and she checked herself out in the mirror. The dress fit nice and snug to her curves and was strapless and made of a sparkly black material, it reached down to just below her butt. She pulled on a pair of black hi-heels to go with the dress and made a few checks. Seeing how much leg she was showing, a quick panty line check and then we were ready and left Rose's room and headed to the party.

When we arrived we found Christian and Mason outside talking to each other. As we approached they turned, Mason's eyes glazed over as he saw Rose, she smirked and laughed. We took our boyfriends hands and entered the party. We mingled with the crowd; surprisingly none of them reacted like I expected them too; especially since most of them had overheard Tatiana's comments on me. Yet nobody commented on me being with Christian.

"Hey guys, look." Mason pointed out.

We all turned and saw Aaron and Mia. Mia stood out; her hair was curled and pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was clad in Egyptian blue mid-thigh length dress that had a tutu like skirt and the fabric of the upper part of the dress appeared to wrap around the bust area. She also wore a pair of Egyptian blue heels, a silver charm bangle and a silver necklace encrusted with emeralds. From the look on her face it was clear she was engaged in an argument with Aaron. I turned to the others and Christian shrugged.

"Trouble in paradise for them." He remarked, "Guess her ruined reputation has gotten to the stage that even her body won't convince Aaron to stay with her."

I nodded, I had to admit I felt bad for Mia; but then I remembered all the trouble she had caused for me and Rose.

CHRISTIAN POV

I smiled as I stayed with Lissa; the party kept going in full swing. We occasionally had a drink, although I noticed Rose was drinking more than us. I remembered what Lissa had told me and realized that, with this being her last chance at making her relationship with Mason work; she was gathering liquid courage for the aftermath.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Mia suddenly screamed.

We turned and saw her glaring at Aaron, he was also glaring.

"Mia, you're making a scene." He remarked.

She shook her head, "So what, I can't believe you, I thought you loved me!"

Aaron scoffed, "Oh please, the novelty's worn off, why would I waste time with someone like you?" Mia looked shocked at this, "You're not even Royal, so why should I care."

"But...You, how could you?"

Aaron shook his head, "Very easily, if you can't accept the offer I just made..."

"Like hell I'll accept that!" She spat, "You know what, screw you, I don't need you!"

With that she turned and stalked away, leaving the party. The crowd laughed and then resumed their partying. Rose and Mason had left us and had joined part of the dancing crowd, still uncertain of their relationship.

I smiled to myself and gently pulled back part of Lissa's dress covering the shoulder. I kissed her shoulder; she gave a small laugh as I continued to kiss her, moving my way up her neck and along her jaw. I was about to reach her mouth with my kisses when a voice caught both our attention.

"Hey Lissa."

We both looked up and I glared. It was Aaron, what did he want? Lissa blushed and hastily pulled the part of her dress I had moved back into place, covering her shoulder again. It was then I remembered that Aaron had been Lissa's boyfriend before she had run away with Rose.

"So, Lissa; how've you been?" He asked, I noted that Lissa wasn't actually looking at him.

"I'm fine, never better in fact." She said, her gaze fixed firmly on me, a small smile on her face.

I almost laughed at the look on Aaron's face. Finally he sighed and, muttering under his breath he stalked off. Lissa breathed a sigh of relief and watched him go before turning back to me.

"Now where were we?" She asked, I laughed and kissed her.

We pulled apart and I breathlessly said, "Here."

ROSE POV

I sighed, things were kinda fuzzy and I knew if I took one more drink, I would likely be too drunk to function properly. Instead I turned to Mason who was right next to me.

"Rose, I think that's enough." He told me, looking worried.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right." I told him before shaking my head. "You know Mase...I...I heard you and Eddie this morning."

Realization dawned in his eyes and he lowered his head.

"So...So you know..." He said, somewhat dejectedly. I smiled.

"Yeah, your only real fear is we won't be friends anymore if we split up?" I asked, he nodded and I gave a small laugh. "Mason; that will never happen, I'll always want to be your friend, no matter what."

He smiled at that and then suddenly became serious.

"Okay Rose, the truth, you can't let go of Dimitri, can you?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Mase." I told him, suddenly feeling guilty and miserable. "I shouldn't have led you on like this. I...I just..."

Mason suddenly kissed my cheek cutting me off.

He smiled sweetly and then replied. "I understand Rose, really. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us." I admitted; he nodded.

"So long as we're still friends."

I returned his smile. "Of course."

It was strange, his expression reflected the relief I felt, we were no longer lying to each other, or ourselves. Mason then excused himself, heading off to talk to Eddie. I sighed and, despite knowing it was unwise, took another drink.

It had definitely been unwise; I was now sitting at the side while the party raged on around me. The room was spinning and if anything the party was getting louder. I then became aware of someone next to me.

"So Rose," A smooth suave voice spoke. "Enjoying the party."

I managed to smile; "Yeah, it's...it's good..."

I trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable as I felt the figure next to me get closer. Then I felt his hand groping the bare skin of my thigh.

"Hey, get off." I growled. "I mean it, stop touching me like that."

"C'mon Rose, don't be like that." He drawled.

"Get off..."

Suddenly I felt his arm wrap around me, pinning my arms. I immediately flailed, trying to get away. I was about to scream when his hand clamped over my mouth. I struggled and kicked but it was useless, nobody seemed to realize what was happening as I was dragged into a bedroom. Despite my struggles I was thrown onto the bed and pinned there. I then heard the man's voice.

"Nice set of silk ties here, this one will do." He remarked.

Despite my best efforts I suddenly found my hands being bound behind my back by a silk tie. I was then turned over.

"What the hell you sick freak!" I yelled, "Let me go, I swear if you don't let me go...!"  
"Shut up slut!" The man growled.

I then heard a ripping noise and, despite my fuzzy vision I saw him holding a strip of duct tape.

"Wha-Murf!" The tape was stuck over my mouth and I was now gagged and helpless.

I struggled against my bondage but found it impossible to break free. Suddenly I heard more ripping and then felt cold air which caused my nipples to stiffen. My breasts were exposed; no I was almost completely exposed. The creep had ripped my dress off; all I had on was my semi-transparent panties.

"Nice, so you were looking for sex, huh Rose." The man stated.

"MMMMM MMMMMMM!"

My screams fell on deaf ears as my panties were ripped to shreds and the man began to attack me. He clawed and squeezed my breasts and upper body, pinching my nipples and then suddenly bit me. I felt the heady feeling that told me he was a Moroi and then the sharp pain as he penetrated me. The blood drink ended a lot sooner than the rape and the pain came suddenly as I came down from the high. I screamed and screamed but the tape prevented me from making intelligible noises and I could feel the blood running down my legs. Finally he thrust into me one more time with a moan, grabbing my breasts so tight his nails dug into my skin and caused it to bleed. He then pulled out of me and laughed.

"Damn, you are good in bed Rose." He remarked with savage glee. "So tight, as a bonus I even got to take your virginity, extra points for me then."

He laughed and I heard him leave, I was too weak to even move and only managed a small muffled whimper before I lost consciousness.

DIMITRI POV

I sighed; I had just been informed of a noise complaint. It was a typical party that had gotten out of hand and was now too loud. The moment I stepped in the room everyone saw me and the music was turned off.

"Okay everyone, party's over." I announced, "All of you to bed now; that's an order!"

There were some murmurs and groans but nobody made any defiance. Apart from those who lived in this section of the dorms everybody began to leave. Just then I was aware of three people nearby. I turned to face them; it was Lissa Dragomir, along with Christian Ozera and Mason Ashford.

"Princess Dragomir?"

"Um, we're looking for Rose; she's been gone for some time." Lissa explained, "I'm worried."

I nodded. "Go back to your dorms, I'll find her."

They left and I began to look around, the people who lived in the dorm began to tidy up while I searched. I then reached a door that was slightly ajar. I opened and was confronted by a horrific sight. Rose was lying naked on the bed, covered in blood, showing obviously signs of sexual assault, her hands had been tied and a strip of tape covered her mouth. I darted forwards and removed the tie and the tape.

"Rose." I called out, resting a hand on her cheek. "Rose, can you hear me?"

She gave a small groan but that was it. Panicked I quickly covered her with a blanket and the lifted her up. I then turned and ran; ignored the shocked looks I got, heading straight for the hospital wing, praying that everything would be okay.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 11 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**lydia0cutie: Thanks.  
VikkiTayler: Yeah, well, this chapter will reveal it, it was just one person who raped her. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl77769: So you'd be Strigoi, well, we'd have a problem as I'd be Moroi.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

ROSE POV

I felt myself waking up, despite my efforts to resist. I didn't want to, I was comfortable in the darkness, I felt safe, secure. I couldn't feel the pain when I was there. But despite my efforts I felt my eyes open, I realized I was actually in hospital. Based on the numb feeling I had been sedated and treated for my injuries.

"Rose."  
I turned my head, sitting next to my bed were Dimitri and Lissa. Lissa was almost in tears. She hugged me.

"Rose, thank god, I thought...I..." She choked out.

I was still confused, "Lissa...What, How did I..."

"Rose, what happened?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I...I don't know, I just...It's all a blur."

Dimitri stepped forwards and gently pulled Lissa back. I didn't want to say but just the slightest touch seemed to hurt me.

"It's okay Rose." He told me, "Take your time, it'll come back to you, slowly but surely."

I nodded slowly, I noticed a third chair next to the bed. One that looked as if it had been recently vacated.

"Who...?" I began but Dimitri answered, surprising me.

"Janine, she was here for some time...You were out for three days." He explained. "Janine, Lissa and I have been here the whole time. But...Janine had to leave, about ten minutes ago, she was almost in tears."

I couldn't believe, mom, almost in tears. She actually did care about me.

Later I had fallen asleep again, when I was struck with a nightmare. My eyes shot open and I was aware of Dimitri and Lissa again.

"Rose?!"  
"I..." I was breathing heavily. "It was a, I saw it happened again, the rape...He took me away from the party. Tied me up and tore my clothes...I, he raped me and...I couldn't do anything."

I was in tears by the end; both Lissa and Dimitri did their best to comfort me.

"Rose...?" Dimitri began, "Do you...?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember, I was too drunk to see him; I don't know who attacked me."

Dimitri nodded sadly. It was then my mother came back, she hurried over when she saw me awake.

"Rose!"

Lissa and Dimitri stepped back and mom hugged me, it didn't hurt as much now. I broke down again and latched onto mom as tightly as I could.

"I...I..."

She shook her head. "Shhhh, it's okay; you don't have to say anything."

We remained that way as I saw Dimitri stand up.

"I'll be back Rose, don't worry." I nodded and he left.

There was silence for a while as Lissa watched me, her eyes filled with tears. I nodded to her and my mother and I finally parted.

DIMITRI POV

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I exited the hospital. This whole incident was terrible, but it also put things in perspective for me. Now I knew what I had to do, what's more, I knew it was the right choice. I was making a choice from my heart, one that was right for me. I left the hospital and headed to the one place I knew she would be. I arrived at the small hut near the lake. I walked around behind it, sure enough; sitting leaning against it was Tasha. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Ah Dimitri, I thought you might show up." She said. "Come, sit down."

I shook my head. "Sorry Tasha, but I'm in a hurry. I've just come from the hospital."

Tasha's expression was grave. "How is Rose?" She asked.

"Still in a bad way." I said with a sad sigh. "She remembers the attack now, but still can't identify the perpetrator."

Tasha nodded and then seemed to notice my expression.

"That's not why you came here though Dimitri, what is it?"

I sighed again, it was time. "Tasha, I regret to announce, that I'm refusing your offer to be your Guardian."

She was taken aback, staring shocked.

"What...But...Dimitri?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but Rose needs me, now; more than ever." I paused and then added, "There's actually nothing more I can teach her...but I'm not gonna leave her, this has made me realize something."

Tasha's expression went from dismayed to confused and I clarified.

"I can't lie to myself anymore." I told her, "I have to admit the truth now, regardless of circumstances."

I didn't wait for a reply and turned and left, heading back to the hospital.

When I arrived I saw that Rose and her mother were sitting close together talking, along with Lissa. I sat down and joined in the conversation, until finally Lissa and Janine left. It was just me and Rose now. She smiled, although I could see the shadow of the rape behind it, still haunting her.

"Mom and I finally sorted things out...Looks like, things are gonna get better between us."

I smiled. "That's good...I, have some news for you."

Rose looked at me, curious.

"I've...rejected Tasha's offer." I told her, she looked surprised.

"What, but why?"

I smiled. "I finally realized something...There's someone I can't live without."

"Dimitri." She breathed, "What...Are you really...?"

I smiled and kissed her, the passion was almost overwhelming but I forced myself to stop.

"No, Dimitri..." She moaned I smiled.

"Sorry Roza, but you're still recovering, don't worry, I'm here for you. Just get some sleep and focus on recovering."

She smiled and nodded before lying back. "You know, we're gonna have to keep this a secret."

I nodded, "Yeah, there's only certain people we can trust, but I don't care." I felt relieved, finally admitting the truth. "Just so long as we can be together, even in secret."

Rose smiled and murmured an agreement. She then spoke again.

"Oh yeah, did the doctor...do a rape exam?" I nodded. "Then maybe, maybe we can find out who did this."

I nodded again. "Yeah, hopefully. Don't worry about it just now, just go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and I sat back and watched over her as she slept.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 21 of my Vampire Academy story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
****VikkiTayler: Trust me, it won't be pretty, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter :)  
BruceDaBear: Glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

ROSE POV

I jerked awake, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Dimitri immediately hugged me.

"Shhhh, it's okay Roza." He said soothingly. I held onto him tightly and nodded.

Feeling my breathing level out I replied, "Y-yeah I know, just…another nightmare."

Dimitri sighed and pulled back slightly so he could see my face. I was still shaking but I managed a smile and we kissed. I was lost; the feeling of overwhelming passion consumed me. I could enjoy this feeling all day, but it was important not to get carried away, our relationship was secret after all. Although reluctant I pulled away, Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"Control Rose, that's all it is." He told me, "Control."

I nodded and we let go of each other. I lay back on the bed and Dimitri sat back in his seat. I still felt dismayed, despite the fact I had been able to achieve my heart's desire. The fact we couldn't display our affection for each other openly is what annoyed me, I still couldn't have a _real_ relationship with Dimitri. Dimitri nodded sympathetically, noting my frustration.

Deciding to change the subject I asked. "How long have I been here now, I've lost track of time." I tugged irritably at my hospital gown, "Besides, I think you must agree this isn't the most alluring outfit you've seen me in."

Dimitri smirked at that and replied. "It's been five days now, the doctors say you should be fit enough to be able to leave tomorrow."

I breathed a sigh of relief; finally I could get out of this hospital.

Dimitri was called away to carry out Guardian duties so I was left alone for a while. Left to my thoughts I was aware that, despite my efforts to act the way I usually did, I would never be the same. I had received several visitors and noticed that now I only felt comfortable around certain males; others made me feel fearful; only Dimitri, Christian, Mason and Eddie made me feel safe, because they were the only ones I knew I could trust. Speaking of which, when I looked up Mason had walked in. He smiled and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Mase, what are you doing here?" I asked, "Isn't class still on?"

He nodded. "Yeah but, it's the last day before summer break. So I decided cutting class can't be that bad. Besides, Eddie's covering for me."

I laughed and nodded. "Nice, so you decided to cut class to come visit me?"

"It's the only time I've found you awake. Guess the doctor's finally stopped the sedation." He replied, I sighed, he was right.

"Yeah, sorry about that, yeah they've stopped sedating me."

Mason nodded; I noticed he was shifted awkwardly in his seat.

I sighed. "C'mon Mase, what's wrong, spit it out."

He lowered his head and was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry." He blurted out suddenly. "I shouldn't have left you alone at the party, if I'd stayed with you…"

I shook my head. "Don't Mason, don't blame yourself, that creep would've found a way to attack me anyway. Whoever he was he was after me, nothing would've stopped him."

Mason nodded slowly and I realized he was relieved; I smiled, I never blamed him, he had nothing to worry about.

We continued to make small talk; Mason had been helping me with info on what I was missing in class. I hated to admit it but the news he brought about Mia made me feel guilty. Following her break up with Aaron, coupled with the truth about her status had led to her being treated like a nobody and shunned. I didn't say any of this but I knew Mason had guessed I felt that way.

"You know Rose…If you want you could…" I cut across him.

"No Mason, I can't; I want to but…Why would Mia even listen to me, or even believe I'm serious."

Mason nodded sadly but then had to leave, or he would be in trouble for cutting class. It was shortly after that my mother arrived. She looked calmer than she had been these past few days. Probably because she knew I was going to recover now. She sat down and I smiled.

"Hey mom." I greeted, she nodded, I noticed she was looking serious.

"Rose; we need to talk." She stated, "I…I think you should know, I know about you and Guardian Belikov."

I froze and felt the heat rising rapidly to my face. The last person I wanted to find out about me and Dimitri was my mother. Talk about embarrassing.

To my surprise mom smiled. "I'm not here to lecture you Rose, I know why you have to keep things secret. But I don't have an issue with it."  
I was shocked at this, but before I could ask mom continued to explain, answering my question anyway.

"Love is love Rose and I know one of your worries, put it aside. Age is just a number; think about it, I wasn't much older than you when I fell in love with your father."

I nodded slowly.

"But you're not together anymore." I pointed out, "What happened?"

Mom looked uncomfortable and I was worried I had gone too far.

Finally however mom sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I guess you're old enough to know. Your father is Ibrahim Mazur, known as Abe to his friends. He's a powerful and wealthy Turkish Moroi; I loved him then I ended up pregnant. Shortly after you were born I realized that Abe's…business wasn't strictly…legal."

I shook my head. "Hold on, you're saying my father was a Turkish mobster."

Mom nodded and continued. "That's when I left him, brought you back here, ended up being assigned to guard the Szelsky family immediately."

"So that's why you left…You couldn't be a Guardian and a mother at the same time."

Mom nodded, I now knew why she had left me. I always knew partly why, but now I had the full story, the missing piece. The one fact that had now been revealed about why mom left me, she didn't have a choice. Just then a thickly accented voice interrupted us.

"I guess it's good news I'm a legitimate businessman now."

We both looked over to the door and saw a man around forty standing there. He had black hair and a black goatee, brown eyes and was clad in a fancy looking suit; he also had an earring in his right ear. Mom looked stunned, the man smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Janine, you look just as beautiful as I remember." He stated before looking at me. "It's nice to finally meet you again Rose, you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Uh, thanks." I said, uncertain, then mom answered my unspoken question when she uttered the man's name.

"Abe?"

The man smiled and nodded, I couldn't believe, here, standing in front of me was my father.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 13 of my Vampire Academy story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Glad you enjoyed it, and afraid I wouldn't be the one battling you, I'm Moroi after all, it would be my Dhampir Guardian who would fight you.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

ROSE POV

Needless to say I was stunned; my father was here, right in front of me. Despite my best efforts I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't say anything. Mom however seemed to have no trouble.

"I'm surprised to see you, especially here." She stated, "What brings you here?"

It was strange, despite how she described him to me; I didn't notice any hostility in mom's voice when she spoke to dad. If anything it sounded like she actually sounded happy. Maybe she had missed him, maybe some of that love they had was still there.

Dad sighed and stepped into the room. "I came because I heard about what happened to Rose."

"What, you knew, you knew I was..." I blurted out, finally finding my voice. He nodded

"Yes, I have a friend here, he informed me and I took the first plane I could to get over here."

There was a brief silence before finally he spoke again.

"Do they...Do they know who did this?" He asked, I noticed a definite tone of anger. I was amazed, he had been out of my life for so long, but still held the incomparable rage a father feels when his daughter is attacked in any way.

I shook my head sadly and answered, "If they have...They haven't told me."

Dad shook his head.

"Unacceptable."

At that point the doctor came out.

I watched as dad turned to face him, the doctor seemed surprised. I watched as dad walked over and they began talking. Finally I heard them clearly as they drew nearer.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't reveal that information to you." The doctor stated. Dad flared up.

"I'm her father for god sake; we're all entitled to know what's going on."

Finally the doctor relented and stopped next to my bed.

"Matters have gotten a little complicated." The doctor explained, "We did indeed match the DNA of the attacker, but as soon as we did it became a matter for the Royal Court."

That shocked us all, the Royal court, that meant only one thing. I had been raped by a Moroi Royal. Dad sighed and shook his head and mom then spoke up.

"My daughter is the victim here; I think you at least owe her an answer."

The doctor nodded and then revealed. "Miss Hathaway, DNA confirms you were raped by Jesse Zeklos."

I froze, Jesse, I should've known; that creep. Why didn't I piece it all together, all the warning signs were there. He had taken advantage of me while I was drunk, raped me and acted so proud of it. At least I had answers now, and hopefully he would get what he deserved from the Royal Court. Now that I had answers I lay back, all I could think of now was that I was getting out of here tomorrow. Finally I could be with my friends again, be with Dimitri.

I smiled as I left the hospital; I had been discharged, given some clean clothes and allowed to leave. Given the time I knew where my first port of call was. I hurried to the training centre. It was the last day of official school business before summer break. Classes finished yesterday but my training sessions would finish today. Likely finish for good if I did well enough. Now that I was relieved and knew that Dimitri still planned on seeing me even after they were done, I was determined to make this my best session yet. I arrived and saw Dimitri waiting for me, he smiled when I arrived. After making sure we were alone I walked over and we embraced.

"I'm back." I declared cheerfully.

Dimitri nodded. "I know; I also have good news for you."

I smiled, "What is it?"

"I showed your results to Kirova, she's more than satisfied with your progress. This will be your last 'official' training session, and you will be joining the others for senior year."

I smiled wider. "That's great."

We then kissed before stepping back

"So," Dimitri declared, "let's not disappoint them and make this your best training session."

I agreed and we began. I had noted he said official training session, he was indicating that I was free to come back if I wanted, I would definitely take him up on his offer.

That night I was awakened by my nightmares, they were worse than ever. Now that I knew Jesse was responsible I saw him raping me in my nightmares whenever the incident replayed in my head. I was suddenly conscious of two things, I was trembling badly and that I was close to tears. Right now there was only one thing I wanted, only one thing that would chase away the terrors. I quickly got out of bed and slipped out of my dorm room. I snuck down quietly and found my way to my destination, always taking extra care and not getting caught. Finally I stopped outside Dimitri's room and knocked on the door. There was a brief pause, during which I checked to make sure I wasn't being watched, then he answered. I was momentarily lost when I saw him, wearing just a pair of black pyjama pants, standing before me shirtless.

"Rose, what are you doing here at this time?" he asked, reminded me of my reason for coming here.

"Dimitri I..." I hesitated but gathered my courage and told him about my nightmares and how they were getting worse.

Dimitri seemed to observe me carefully as I spoke; I was clad in nothing more than a pair of red pyjama pants with black patches and a black tank-top. I hadn't even put shoes on. By the time I finished Dimitri sighed and opened the door wider.

He reached out and took my hand, gently pulling me inside. "C'mon in, you can stay here tonight if it helps."

I managed a weak smile, "Thank you."

He closed the door and guided me over to his bed. We both lay down and he pulled the blanket over us, holding me in a gentle, loving embrace. The comforting feeling was enough for me, I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep. I was grateful for this and told him so. He responded by lightly kissing me and allowing me to drift off into a finally peaceful sleep. The following morning we woke early and Dimitri smuggled me out of his room and back to mine without us being seen. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, ready to face the day.

LISSA POV

I smiled as I rested my head on Christian's shoulder, he had his arm around me and seemed oblivious to the disapproving glares we were getting from those near us. I noticed them of course but, I couldn't care less.

"You seem more cheerful than usual." Christian noted, I smiled and replied.

"I know, Rose is finally out of the hospital, we're finished for summer break, looks like things are, finally back to normal."

Christian nodded before adding, "As normal as they can be, don't forget about tonight."

I nodded at that, sighing. Just then however I saw Rose arrive, I smiled and waved over to her. She hurried over.

"Hey guys." She greeted, "So, what's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Yeah, except, people seemed to have learned from last time." Christian added, "Especially after what happened to you."

Rose looked confused so I explained.

"There's gonna be another party, this one to celebrate the end of the school year..."

Rose nodded as she realized before finally stated.

"Think I'll give this one a miss."

I managed to smile; I could see that Rose's attempt at humour was just that, an attempt. Just the thought that they would carry on with these parties filled her with dread.

I sighed and then told, "I have to be there, it's expected of all Royals to be there."

"But, if I'm not there..." Rose began; I could see her panicked expression and knew what she was thinking. Luckily Christian calmed her down.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be there, I won't let anything happen."

Rose calmed down and we enjoyed the rest of the day together. While she wouldn't be going to the party Rose agreed to help me get ready, so that night, after parting ways with Christian we both headed over to my dorm, to get ready for tonight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 14 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.  
BruceDaBear: Well, here's you answer, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

LISSA POV

I smiled as Rose helped me sort out my outfit for the party tonight. It was good to see her recovering so well, even though she would never be the same again.

"How did you sleep last night Rose?" I asked her. She smiled, I noticed she looked nervous.

Finally she replied, "I slept fine...after my nightmare I went to Dimitri's room."

She looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction, I smiled, I wanted her to know I was happy she was with Dimitri. I didn't find it weird at all; I just wished they didn't have to keep things secret. Seemingly relieved Rose smiled again and soon I was dressed. I had to admit, I really liked her choice; an azure blue strapless dress that reached down to mid thigh with a bubble skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and a black band wrapped just below the bust. With the dress I wore 5 inch azure blue heels and my gold bracelet with my family crest on it.

"Perfect." Rose declared; I nodded in agreement.

Finally Rose and I parted; I had a feeling she would be with Dimitri again tonight. I headed off to the party. Outside the dorm where it was to take place I saw Christian. He was looking gloomy again; I figured some people were giving him trouble again. However he brightened up when he saw me. I smiled and as soon as I was in range I kissed him. Still smiling we parted and headed inside.

Once inside we mingled with the crowd; I looked around, seeing if anyone familiar was at this party. The only person who initially stood out was Mia, clad in a dark blue strapless dress that ended just above mid-thigh with ruffled edges and blue hi-heels; her hair was not curled now. Instead it was slightly wavy and held back with a blue butterfly hair comb. She seemed distracted; in fact she walked right past me without a single insult or snide comment. Finally Christian and I stopped and leaned against the wall. We watched the party for a while before Christian left to get us drinks. While he was gone a feeling of dread came over me. I was worried about Rose, what was her mental state just now, was she safe with Dimitri? Or was she alone with nothing but her thoughts and worries gnawing away at her? Worse still, I was suddenly overcome with a fear; the boy who had raped Rose was at the last party, all I knew was he was caught. What if his friends were here and looking for someone else? Just then I heard a voice and jumped.

"Hey Lissa." He then laughed, "Jumpy?"  
It was Aaron; I sighed and shook my head.

"Aaron."

He smiled and then spoke, his tone suggestive; "So, finally got Ozera off your arm."

I was about to warn him off when he continued.

"Seriously Lissa, don't you remember how happy we were. Let's go back to that, you'll be much happier than with Ozera."

"Aaron." I snapped. "Shut up, I'm with Christian now, I've never been happier. Now just leave me alone."

Aaron sighed and turned and stalked away just as Christian returned.

CHRISTIAN POV

I saw Aaron Drozdov walking away from Lissa before seeing the angry look on her face. I stopped next to Lissa.

"What was that about?" I asked.

She turned and sighed. "Trash talking you again, trying to get me to go back to him, I told him to back off."

I sighed and handed Lissa her drink, she took it. We were silent for a while and then finally I decided to ask what was bothering me.

"What's on your mind Lissa, you look worried?"

She sighed and finally admitted, "I'm worried, what if the friends of the boy who raped Rose is here, what if they're gonna do the same?"

I held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay; I won't let anyone hurt you."

She seemed reassured but she was still tense. Suddenly, over the music and yelling I heard a scream. It sounded fearful and I knew someone was in trouble. Lissa looked worried.

"Stay here." I told her before I headed in the direction of the scream, I was aware Lissa was right behind me.

We found one of the bedroom doors ajar; I opened it and was shocked by what we saw. Mia was lying on the bed, her hands tied by a silk tie, another silk tie shoved in her mouth. Her dress had been ripped off and she was clad only in lacy blue panties and a blue strapless bra. Lying on top of her, getting ready to remove her undergarments was Aaron Drozdov.

I immediately ran forwards and grabbed Drozdov.

"What the hell!?" He bellowed.

I pulled him off Mia and pinned him against the wall. I glanced back, Lissa had hurried over to Mia, she looked up.

"I already called for a Guardian to come." She told me before turning back to Mia, comforting her. Soon Guardian Belikov arrived with several others. They took Aaron into custody. The party dispersed and Lissa and I escorted Mia to her room. She quickly got dressed and turned back to us.

"I...Lissa I..." She began.

It was clear what she wanted to say, despite her harsh treatment of Lissa, Lissa still comforted her after the attack. Lissa smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay Mia, you're okay now." Lissa reassured her.

They pulled back, Mia was trembling, I noticed she seemed nervous, finally she spoke.

"I...I heard about...the last party, Rose was raped, wasn't she." We nodded in confirmation, "Now...Aaron tried to rape me..."

Suddenly Mia stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned back and sighed, "I'm going to see Rose."

With that she left the room.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 15 of my Vampire Academy story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
BruceDaBear: Well, here's your answer, enjoy :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

ROSE POV

I sighed as I finished reading my book. I had been with Dimitri until he had to go out on duty; I was able to sneak back to my room after that. I was then distracted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and almost immediately regretted it as Mia walked in. "Oh, what do you want?"  
I then noticed something. Mia wasn't her usual self, she seemed nervous, edgy.

"Mia?"

She finally met my eyes and then revealed. "I...I know what happened to you, at that party...Aaron just tried to do the same to me at the party I was just at."

I froze, Mia had been attacked too, she then explained that she hadn't actually been raped.

"Christian saved me, he and Lissa pulled Aaron off me and held him back until the Guardian's came...God I was so scared."

I nodded, I knew how she felt. I had felt the same way, but something bothered me. She had said Aaron attacked her, I was attacked by Jesse. They were both Royals, were they both part of some group of Royals who were hunting girls, Jesse had said something about points after all. Mia mentioned that Aaron said the same thing. I just hoped whatever it was, it was over. The following day I met up with Mia on my way to the cafeteria. I agreed to let her join us and we headed over to the usual table.

Lissa and Christian were sitting together as usual; Mason and Eddie also sat at the table, chatting away. They looked up, surprised when I showed up with Mia. I greeted them and told them about what had happened and they all agreed to let Mia sit with us. I smiled as I sat down, noting how quickly the others accepted her, in fact she was already engaged in an active conversation with Mason and Eddie. Just then I spotted Dimitri approaching us.

"Uh guys, look." I pointed out, they all turned and watched, confused as I was.

We soon got our answer however as Dimitri sat down.

He then explained to us, "We have Jesse and Aaron in custody, Jesse isn't saying anything but...Aaron cracked and started talking. This was a group effort; he's implicated Jesse and Ralf Sarcozy as well as several others. They've all been arrested."

Needless to say we were shocked, this did indeed go deeper, more shocking was the fact that all the assailants on potential assailants were Royals. Therefore the case was to be deferred to the Royal Court.

"I don't believe this." I stated, "I knew Jesse was a creep, I just never imagined others would be involved and...Now this?"

Mia shuddered, remembering her attack; she looked so scared as she asked.

"Do you...Do you think they'll be imprisoned?"

I sighed. "Depends, if you're Royal and you know the right people, you can get off of any charge."

Dimitri however shook his head.

"That won't happen this time; the evidence is overwhelming. They can't bargain their way out."

That relieved me; Dimitri then left, leaving us to enjoy ourselves again.

LISSA POV

Needless to say I was relieved, finally this nightmare was over. Once the gossip of what happened had blown over, Mia and Rose could relax and focus on recovery. I looked over at Mia, relieved that we were finally friends; it was good to see her getting along with the others too; especially Mason by the look of things. I rested my head on Christian's shoulder when suddenly I heard a snide voice behind us.

"Enjoying your last few days with Lissa, Ozera."

We all turned, shocked by this outburst. It was a girl, clearly Royal, she was smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Christian stated, "I'm fed up with all you people giving me nonsense."

The Royal girl laugh, "This isn't nonsense Ozera, pretty soon you won't be able to even touch Lissa."

"Excuse me!" I interrupted, "How dare you say that. Christian can do what he wants with me. I'm his girlfriend."

The Royal girl looked momentarily shocked by this but then recovered. "Well, don't worry Lissa. You won't have to put up with him soon. The Queen's seen to that."

A cold chill ran through me.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's already been decided." The girl stated, "The Queen has done you the great favour of arranging your marriage to her great nephew; Adrian."

The Royal girl then walked away, leaving us in stunned silence and disbelief.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 16 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**BruceDaBear: Well, wait and see what happens, I'm not giving anything away.  
Wolfgilr77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I'll get to it when I can, no idea when though.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and all the other moments; well, you'll have to wait and see what happens, enjoy :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

CHRISTIAN POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Everything seemed to be going so well. Lissa and I were so happy together, the Royals who were raping girls had been caught. But now, now this; we were being threatened by the Queen herself. We had gone to meet with Queen Tatiana; we stood before her as she observed us, her face blank of emotion.

"So what is wrong with you?" She asked; Lissa replied quickly.

"Why am I being married to Adrian, I'm with Christian."

Tatiana glared. "I'm afraid that is not permitted, especially since the Ozera's are no longer allowed to ascend the throne."

I was speechless, despite Lissa's attempt to protest the Queen continued.

"I see you as the best candidate for my successor; however in order for that to happen you must be joined with the Royal family. Being the last Dragomir means you cannot succeed alone." She paused and then added. "Adrian is the best candidate, we have made this a traditional wedding and so you will be expected to concede to my orders. You will marry Adrian and I won't hear a word against it."

I luckily knew of a loophole we could use, the moment she said traditional wedding.

"Excuse me Your Majesty." I stated; she looked at me narrowly. "But there's a problem if this is one of our traditional wedding. Adrian is well known for drinking, smoking and...The liaisons with girls. The law states for these sort of weddings, those getting married can't have previous sexual relations."

The Queen however smiled; "I am sorry Mr. Ozera, but the law actually states that only one of the people getting married is required to be a virgin, which I know Princess Dragomir is."  
With that we were forced to leave. I couldn't believe it, she didn't even listen to us, she didn't care. Dejectedly we returned to the others to tell them what happened.

MASON POV

The moment we saw Lissa and Christian return we knew it hadn't gone well. They told us about what the Queen had said. I thought carefully as I ran through what they had said in my mind and an idea came to me. I remembered reading something a long time ago, I was going to have to try and find those books again. I stood up, the others looked at me.

"I may have an idea, it just might help you." I told them, "But I need to go to the library, I have to see if I can find what I saw."

They nodded, then suddenly Mia spoke up. "I'll come with you."

I turned to look at her surprised, she smiled and shrugged.

"What, two pairs of eyes are better than one."

I agreed and we both hurried off to the library. As soon as we were there I turned back to Mia.

"Okay, I already have one part of my plan to save Lissa from this arranged marriage sorted out." I told her, "But I wanna be sure of the second part before I tell them."

She nodded. "Okay, so, what's the book we're looking for?"

"Two books actually." I told her, telling her the titles.

We got to work looking for them. As we worked however I was distracted, I hadn't realized it; slowly but surely, my crush on Rose had changed into feelings for someone else. Feelings for Mia; they became even stronger when she joined us at the table, when I got to see her true face.

As we worked I couldn't help myself but glance over at Mia every now and again. She no longer curled her hair but let it fall in its natural wave. She had stopped wearing make-up all together but still looked beautiful. Somehow it all made her seem more mature, the only thing that no longer seemed to match her age was her short height. But that wasn't really an issue. Just then Mia called out, in that sweet voice of hers.

"Hey, Mason over here. I found one of them."  
I hurried over saw her holding it. I smiled.

"Perfect, now, the second was on the same shelf, I know that." I explained, "Unless someone moved it."

Luckily that wasn't the case and I soon found the other book I was looking for. We quickly read over them. Mia's eyes were wide when we finished.

"I can't believe it, this'll really help her?" Mia asked; I nodded then suddenly, not really thinking about what we were doing we kissed.

When we became aware of what we were doing we pulled back, blushing.

"C'mon, we've gotta show these to Lissa."

Mia nodded and after talking to the librarian we hurried back to Lissa and Christian. They were sitting nervously, waiting for us; Rose, Dimitri and Eddie were also there.

They looked up and we presented the books to them.

"Right, I'm sorry Lissa, but what we're about to reveal is true...The doctor verified it with DNA when this was written."

Lissa stared in shock and looked up at us.

"No...No this can't be...I have, I have a half-sister. Dad cheated on mom?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm sorry Lissa; but it's true. We even got her name, she goes to this Academy, using her mother's name...She doesn't know. It's Jill Mastrano."

Lissa looked up; I knew she had spoken to Jill a few times, now each encounter seemed to take on a new significance to her.

"Okay, so Jill can legitimize my claim to the throne. But, that's still not gonna stop the wedding."

"That's the other part of the plan." I explained. "Rose, Dimitri, if you guys could find Jill and, convince her to help us...?"  
They both nodded so I turned to Lissa and Christian.

"I know it may be awkward for you, but there is one way you can stop the marriage. The Queen said it herself, at least participant, has to have no sexual experience."

Almost immediately Christian and Lissa blushed. Lissa stammered but finally they both relented. In their own words it was simply doing something they had been planning to do for a long time, only they hadn't planned on doing so until later. So they left to get ready for that night, while Rose and Dimitri left to find Jill.

After they left Eddie turned to us.

"Something I should know guys?" He asked; Mia and I turned to him.

"What?"

He smirked, "The whole time you guys were talking, you stood real close to each other, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person who saw you holding hands."

I sighed and we admitted the truth to Eddie, Mia and I had just agreed to start dating.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 17 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I'll be fine, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

LISSA POV

I sighed, I couldn't believe it; I was really going along with this. True Christian and I had talked about having sex several times. But we both agreed we should wait a bit longer. Now however, it was a matter of necessity; however I was determine to make it sensual rather than just because we needed to do so. I had taken a while picking out the right clothes and finally I was ready. I checked myself in the mirror. I was clad in a pale lavender spaghetti strap dress that reached down to mid-thigh. The hem was lacy and the waistband was encrusted with rhinestones. I finished the outfit with a pair of lavender hi-heels. I took a moment to mentally prepare myself and, praying Mason's idea would work, I waited. Christian would be here shortly, sure enough there was a knock at the door. I answered it, Christian stood there, dressed pretty fancy too.

He smiled awkwardly. "So...you ready?" He asked; I nodded.

"I'm ready; I just wish this could've been under better circumstance." I stated, He smiled and nodded before we began kissing.

"Did you really have to get dressed up?" He asked, "We're gonna be taking our clothes off as soon as possible anyway."

I smiled and replied.

"I know, but it helps...After all, it wouldn't be as exciting if I didn't wear this dress." In response to his confused look I whispered in his ear. "Just wait till you see what I've got on under it."  
I felt him shudder and our kiss resumed as I slid his jacket off.

Before long I had removed most of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. By now my heels had been abandoned on the floor and he had just undone the zip on my dress. Smiling I stepped back and let my dress fall. The look on Christian's face was priceless as he saw me. Beneath the dress I wore only a lacy lavender bra and matching G-string thong. I could tell the sight aroused him and I drew closer again.

"Getting excited." I teased as I slid his boxers down, at the same time Christian removed my bra.

We began kissing again as we moved backwards and fell onto my bed. I felt him slid my thong off and now we were both naked.

Christian kissed me one more time before asking, "Are you absolutely sure about this."

I nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go."

So I helped guide his hands as he pulled the condom on and then, finally he entered into me. I gasped as I felt the explosion, a combination of pleasure and pain, enough to override my sense. We had begun, there was no turning back now, nor did we want to turn back. I looked him dead in the eyes and spoke.

"No matter what happens, even if this fails...I love you, and only you."

He smiled, "I love you too." He replied before we continued.

DIMITRI POV

I sighed as I checked my watch; I just hoped Rose wasn't too late. Finally she arrived and noticed my discomfort.

"Dimitri?"

I knew I had to explain. "I just got confronted by Tasha. She knows about us, she wants us to split up."

Rose growled and muttered something that sounded like 'that bitch'. I nodded slowly.

"I told her that wasn't going to happen, no matter what she did. She walked off, rather angry."

Rose sighed and shrugged.

"Well, forget her; we've gotta go now." She stated, "We need to find Jill and convince to help us...Will the doctor help us with the DNA proof?"

I nodded, "Yes, Queen Tatiana should receive it in time for the 'Arranged Wedding'."

Rose nodded and we headed to the dorm room where Jill Mastrano stayed. We approached her room and I knocked on the door; there was a brief moment before she finally opened the door. Jillian Mastrano, commonly known as Jill, was fourteen years of age. She had light brown medium long hair and jade green eyes; the greatest defining trait of the Dragomir bloodline. I could also seem similarities in her facial features that resembled Lissa's. The moment she saw us she looked nervous.

"Guardian Belikov?" She asked, sounding worried, she looked at Rose curiously.

I sighed and explained, "We need to talk to you, about something important."

She nodded and let us in.

We explained about the Arranged Marriage, Jill was horrified at the thought of someone being forced to marry against their will, we told her of the steps we were taking and then finally, reached the heart of the matter.

"We need you to help us..." I began but she shook her head.

"I can't, Lissa's the last Dragomir, I'm a Mastrano...I can't legitimize her."

Rose shook her head. "I'm Lissa's Guardian, I know her well, she was hurt when she found out the truth, but she's willing to accept it."

"What truth."

I then handed her the file; she read it, her eyes widening in shock.

"No...This, this can't be right?"

I sighed and then nodded. "It is right, your father, is Lissa's father. You're part Dragomir, enough to legitimize Lissa's claim to the throne."

"The question is, will you help us." Rose added, "Please, we need your help."

There was silence for a while and then finally Jill looked up, determination in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll do it."

We both nodded and later, after we agreed on how we would explain things we left. We smiled at each other and kissed, we parted and Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like, this'll go well."

I nodded and we headed back to our rooms, ready for the arranged marriage, ready to put our plan into action.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 18 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks; well here's your answer.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

LISSA POV

I took a deep breath, I could hear the people all gathering, I looked out past the door and saw Tatiana and Adrian standing, all dressed for the wedding. I could see Rose and Dimitri with Jill. The others were present too. I also saw Christian, he looked as nervous as I felt. It was time for me to do my part. I wasn't even dressed for the wedding, just wearing the clothes I wore every day. I walked briskly towards the dais where Queen Tatiana stood. Everybody was staring at me and whispering. Tatiana raised an eyebrow when she saw me but made no comment. I made it clear from the way I was walking that I had important news to share with her at once. Soon I stood before her, I bowed respectfully and then it was time. I stood tall and proud, befitting a Dragomir princess.

"Your Majesty." I stated, strong clear voice. "I'm afraid this wedding cannot take place."

Tatiana sighed. "Lissa, I have already told you..."

"I know, but I have news...I am no longer a virgin."

There were stunned disbelief, shocked murmurs from the crowd and then, before anyone could interject I revealed my proof.

"I had the doctor exam me, he has the report."

With that the doctor came forward and presented it, proving definitively that I was indeed no longer a virgin.

Tatiana shook her head.

"This may be the case Princess Dragomir." She stated, "But to preserve your family line, I am willing to overlook this."

I smiled, Tatiana looked worried, she had thought that would defeat me.

"I know, but that's already taken care of."

Tatiana shook her head and enunciated. "You are the last Dragomir."

"The last full blooded Dragomir." I corrected her. "There is another, she is half Dragomir, enough that she can be considered a member of the family."

Even more shocked murmurs followed this. Tatiana looked especially surprised.

She recovered however, "You are saying that your father, Eric Dragomir...had an extra-marital affair?"

I nodded. "Yes, I didn't want to believe it at first but the truth was revealed to me. Including a DNA report from the doctor."

Tatiana turned to the doctor.

"I should've have received a report of that." The doctor nodded.

"I sent one, I then heard it was lost in transit." He explained.

Tatiana sighed and then announced that if Eric Dragomir's illegitimate child was present they were to step forwards immediately. Jill immediately stepped forwards, much to the surprise of everyone. Tatiana sighed and shook her head.

"Well, it seems this is clear enough...This wedding is invalid, both parties are free of the responsibility of this marriage." She announced.

The crowd began muttering again as Jill and the others joined me. Christian smiled and hugged me.

Tatiana sighed and then approached us.  
"Very clever, all of you, managing to work this all out, so that all parties are satisfied."

Adrian laughed before remarking. "I'm pretty glad; I'm not the marrying type, now I can get back to my good old life."

Tatiana rolled her eyes before continuing. "I will accept this Princess Dragomir, on one condition. I am giving you at least a month, at most two, to make preparations. I will only accept the outcome you have given me, if you and Christian Ozera marry."

I smiled and so did Christian.

"I accept." I told her, Christian also agreed.

However we were just interrupted by Victor as he approached.

"Your Majesty. You can't do this; you cannot marry Princess Dragomir to Christian Ozera. They didn't engage in sexual relationships, he raped her!"

Almost at once there was an uproar. I couldn't believe, why would Victor do this? Just then Tatiana tried to defuse the situation.

"If that is the case we shall deal with it in court, the proper way, along with the other rape cases we have."

However Tasha chose that moment to interrupt.

"You are missing a key suspect in the case involving Jesse Zeklos and his friends...The mastermind of the plot; Rosemarie Hathaway!"

Rose looked stunned as once again, more and more people shouted, some agreed with Victor and Tasha, others with Rose and Christian. It looked set to become extremely dangerous.

Just then however, Tatiana proved her authority as Queen, her voice rang loud and clear.

"Silence!" Everybody went quiet and Tatiana continued. "I see only one clear way to do this...I suggest both parties get good lawyers. This matter is going to the Royal Court."

With that she swept away, we quickly left. Once alone I hugged Christian tightly.

"I can't believe this. Why?"

There was silence for a while, Dimitri was making a phone call to someone, finally he came back.

"I have good news for both of you." He told Rose and Christian. "You are entitled to a fair trial; that is what you are going to get. I also got the perfect lawyer to represent you."

"Who?" I asked anxiously.

"He doesn't know Christian, and he's not seen Rose enough to be biased..." Dimitri revealed. "Abe will represent you, he is gathering everything he needs right now."

They both nodded, I could only pray that whatever Abe had planned could work. We had escaped one disaster and ended up in another. I just wished that this one would be the last and that we would all emerge unscathed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 19 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.  
PERFECT or NOT: I can't really say anything without spoilers, you'll just have to wait and see what I have planned.  
VikkiTayler: Yeah, tell me about it; thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

CHRISTIAN POV

I couldn't believe this, this was an absolute sham. I couldn't believe people actually believed these ridiculous charges, yet apparently some people did. Still, I had to admit; at least Queen Tatiana was being fair. She was finding a way to let us have our say and to satisfy the people that believed the charges. In her own words we were entitled to a fair trial and that was what we were going to have. I looked over at Rose who was also sitting at the defendants table, facing ludicrous charges like me; again some people actually believed them. We had followed the advice of our lawyer and dressed smartly, trying to make a good first impression. I was wearing a white business shirt; black suit pants; double breasted black suit jacket; black leather shoes and blue tie. Rose was dressed in a white blouse with ruffles down the neck line and top two buttons undone; dark grey jacket buttoned up to the bust; dark grey mid-thigh length pencil skirt with slit up the left side; dark grey 5 inch heels and had her hair in a ponytail. Our lawyer, Rose's father, was sitting between us; he looked calmer and more confident than either of us felt. He was dressed in a federal blue double breasted suit jacket; federal blue waistcoat; federal blue pants; black leather shoes; amber satin business shirt and azure blue tie. I looked around, the prosecution were at the table next to ours, the ones who made the charges, Victor and my aunt, were also sitting at that table. They were both dressed fancy too. Victor in a black single breasted jacket; black pants; black leather shoes; white business shirt and black tie and my aunt in a baby blue strapless dress with heart-cut neckline and form-fitting skirt ending a couple of inches below the posterior and blue heels.

I tried my hardest however to ignore the people sitting watching, I didn't want to look at their faces. I knew how serious this was, the judge in this case was Queen Tatiana herself, clad regally in a floor length purple dress with cap sleeves, fabric crosses over and around the bust meeting at the zip on the back; diamond encrusted waistband and purple heels. She was seated on a throne like chair in front of everyone and it was clear from her eyes, if not her expression that, unlike most people here, she wasn't biased against us. That surprised me, particularly the fact she wasn't biased against me. Tatiana cast her gaze across the entire room before speaking.

"Everybody, quiet, the court is now in session." She stated, she didn't need to raise her voice, being queen meant authority with every word.

Once everyone was quiet she spoke again.

"We are here to address the charges laid against Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway." She paused to allow her words to sink in before continuing. "These are two separate cases, we will hear both cases and then sentencing will be passed on both. We will begin with the trial of Christian Ozera...Mr. Ozera, please stand up."

I stood up and waited as she spoke again, authority ringing in every word.

"Christian Ozera, you are charged with the rape of Vasilisa Dragomir with the intent to prevent her from participating in the arranged marriage." Do you understand the charges?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." I replied.

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

There were murmurs from the gallery but I ignored them. On the Queen's instruction I sat down and waited as the true events of the trial began.

"Would the prosecution please make their case?"

The man in charge of prosecution stepped forwards and called in Victor Dashkov as his witness.

Victor walked up to the witness box, glaring at me before sitting down.

"Now, Mr. Dashkov, would you please tell us what led you to press these charges?" The prosecutor asked. Victor nodded and spoke.

"I had warned Vasilisa Dragomir about staying away from Mr. Ozera, I knew how dangerous he was...It is well known about his parents actions as well as radical actions taken by his family in the past...suffice to say I knew the boy to be a danger."

The prosecutor nodded and then asked. "Did Princess Dragomir, listen to your warning?"

"Yes she did," Victor sighed, "However, she still did not stay away from Mr. Ozera."

There was some murmuring at that but a sharp look from Tatiana silenced it.

"Now, Mr Dashkov." The prosecutor asked, "Could you tell us what you saw, or heard, on the night in question?"

"Yes, I..." Victor paused and then started again. "I was on my way back to my room, my route takes me past Princess Dragomir's room, that's when I heard them, voices, it was Princess Dragomir and Mr. Ozera. I recognized them immediately."

I was shocked at this, he may lie about what he heard or saw but I was embarrassed, he knew about what had happened, he had been there. He wasn't lying his route back to his room did go past Lissa's.

"I opened the door slightly; I saw...I saw Mr. Ozera, forcing himself onto Princess Dragomir." He stated, "I would have intervened but at that minute he stopped and I had to leave, or he would've caught me."

The prosecutor nodded and sat back down, Tatiana turned to Abe.

"Would the Defence like to cross examine the witness?" Abe nodded and stood up; he walked over to the witness stand.

He stopped in front of it and spoke.

"Mr Dashkov, I have only one issue with your story." He stated, "You didn't explicitly mention any indicators that my client was raping Princess Dragomir."

There was a stony silence before Abe started again.

"You saw my client engaged in a sexual act with Princess Dragomir. You automatically assumed, allowing your prejudice against his family to taint your decision, that it was rape. Did she ever tell him to stop, or give any indication that she didn't want to participate?"  
Victor looked outraged, he couldn't believe that Abe was actually questioning him; he expected that my reputation would make any lawyer give up on representing me. When he gave no answer Abe nodded.

"I see, thank you Mr. Dashkov. What we have here is a case of prejudice against the accused. For all we can prove, Mr. Dashkov witness sexual interaction between Princess Dragomir and Mr. Ozera, who is confirmed to be in a relationship with her. It was his own personal opinion of Mr. Ozera that caused him to declare it rape."

With that Victor left the stand and Abe began presenting my defence.

"For starters, I'd like for you to hear the other side of the story...I call Christian Ozera to the witness stand." He declared.

I stood up and walked over to the witness stand and took my place. At Abe's insistence I told my side of the story, informing them about Lissa and me, despite how uncomfortable it made me.

When I was done the prosecution lawyer stood up to cross-examine me, his smug expression told me he was planning to use my reputation against me.

"Mr Ozera." He remarked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Forgive me for not believing any of this. I just find it difficult to believe that someone like Princess Dragomir would associate in any way, with someone like you."

I didn't reply, clearly annoying him as he glared.

"The way I see it, this is simple rage and frustration being taken out on someone, after all, your parents were..."  
"Objection." Abe remarked, "My client's past has nothing to do with this case."

Tatiana agreed and, snarling under his breath the prosecution posed his next question which I was able to answer satisfactorily.

Finally I resumed my seat at the defence table and Abe called forward his next witness, a doctor from the hospital.

"You conducted a sexual assault exam on Vasilisa Dragomir, in accordance with the orders of this court." The doctor nodded and Abe continued. "And what were your findings?"

The doctor straightened up and spoke clearly. "Our tests proved that Princess Dragomir was indeed involved in sexual activity before the wedding. It was clearly a first time for her and according to our findings contraception was used."

Abe nodded briskly. "I am aware of this; I have the report in front of me here. What I want to know is...were you able to determine if the sex was forced, or consensual."

The Doctor nodded and stepped down from the witness box, approaching a chalk board, he picked up a piece of chalk and drew two curved lines, meeting at the top and bottom.

He then turned back to the court.

"This is part of my demonstration, think of the diagram as being similar to a clock. When we do our examinations, one of the things we look for is bruising, it occurs all the time, even during consensual sex." He explained, "But the positioning of the bruising is what's most telling."

He then drew three lines at the top section of the chalk drawing.

"Bruising at 11, 12 and 1 indicate consensual sex; injuries around what humans call dinner hours, five, six and seven indicate forced entry." He drew three lines at those positions on the bottom of the diagram. "The victim has done nothing to help their partner."

He then returned to the witness stand and pressed a button the computer next to him.

The large screen at the back of the room lit up and showed a documented report that also included the 'clock'.

"As you can see from our findings, the bruising for Princess Dragomir; occurred at 11, 12 and 1, which indicates that sexual interaction was consensual."

Abe thanked the doctor, no cross examination was called; I guessed they had no means to counter it; they actually looked surprised at this. Either Victor truly believed I had raped Lissa, or they never thought evidence like this would be called up since I was already an easy person to accuse due to my parents. Abe however wasn't finished; I could tell that whatever he had planned next would shake the prosecution up and foil their confidence that they could imprison me on my reputation alone. He called forth his third and final witness.

"I now call my final witness; Vasilisa Dragomir."

There were gasps and murmurs. I looked behind me, shocked, I didn't even realise she was here. She had been sitting with Jill at the back of the courtroom. I was momentarily dazed when I saw her. She looked stunning in a lilac strapless dress with sweetheart neckline, boned bodice, belt loops and frontal satin bow finished off with a pair of lilac flats. I remembered where I was however and forced myself to focus. Finally she walked down and sat in the witness stand. Abe then asked her to tell her side of the story. I looked over at Victor, he and his lawyer were shocked, after Abe asked his question Victor glared at her. But she ignored him and told her story; to their dismay it tallied with mine and the evidence.

The Prosecution lawyer then stood up and approached the witness box.

"Princess Dragomir, I'm sorry but I must ask why you are lying." He stated, "Everything is quite clear, how a man like Mr. Ozera could possibly appeal to you enough for you to be a willing participant is beyond anyone's comprehension."

Lissa however regarded him with a cold glare before replying.

"You mean it's beyond _your_ comprehension, and that of Victor Dashkov's. I was more than a willing participant, in fact, if you'd been listening you would have realized what I actually told you. I'm the one who initiated it. The prosecution's case against Christian is nothing more than a smear campaign, backed up with biased views and unreliable or weak evidence, if indeed any evidence."

There was stunned silence at that, the prosecution lawyer was in shock, Victor looked like he couldn't believe what he had heard. Lissa then stood up.

"No further question, Your Majesty." She said before walking back to her seat, I could've sworn however that I saw Tatiana give a small smirk at Lissa's actions. Finally Tatiana passed the verdict over to the jury. Before she did however something happened, someone stood up in the audience.

"Your Majesty, before the jury leaves to consider a verdict. There's something they need to see."

It was Natalie, She had been sitting behind the defence table, I was surprised I hadn't noticed her however. She really stood out in that pink knee length spaghetti strap dress and pink flats. Tatiana let her approach and she handed a letter to Tatiana who read it, shock spreading over her features. She then handed it to the jury, who also looked shocked.

Tatiana spoke to the jury severely, "Please take this into consideration when you are deciding the verdict."

They left the room to make their decision. Several hours later the jury returned and handed their verdict to Tatiana. It had been decided that Rose and I would face our verdicts together, so Tatiana didn't look at the verdict and instead laid it in front of her. She then looked up and made some announcements, directing me to a place to sit, behind the defence table, Victor sat in a similar place behind the prosecution table, all the witnesses and those important to the trial also took seats. I still couldn't believe my aunt was going through with this but everything was ready for the next trial, now it was Rose's trial.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 20 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**VikkiTayler: It will be revealed in the next chapter; glad you enjoyed it, thanks.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go; enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

ROSE POV

I had watched carefully during Christian's trial. It had been hard to stay quiet, especially when I knew he was innocent. Still my father had presented an excellent case; even the most prejudiced against Christian would have noticed how he had raised reasonable doubt. Now it was my turn, if Christian's charges were a farce, the ones against me were downright ridiculous. Tatiana called for ordered and the court immediately went quiet.

"Now, we shall begin the next trial." She declared, "We shall now deal with the trial of Rosemarie Hathaway. Miss Hathaway, please stand up."  
I stood up, straightening my skirt as I did so. Tatiana then spoke again.

"Miss Hathaway, you are charged with conspiracy to lure young Moroi and Dhampir girls into the clutches of Jesse Zeklos and several of his friends. Their motive being sexual, your being for a sick thrill...How do you plead."

"Not guilty." I replied, Tatiana nodded slowly and then called out.

"Will the prosecution please make its case?"

The prosecution lawyer stood up and called Tasha to the stand. She shot a glare at me, I knew however that letting my anger at her show wouldn't help my case. I kept my face straight and waited as Tasha took her seat and the prosecution asked her to reveal what she knew.

"I knew Rose Hathaway, her manner with male students is well known. I overheard her talking to Mr. Zeklos; they were plotting about how to lure other girls so he and his friends could have their way with them. Some sort of sick thrill. Judging from what I heard, it seems Miss Hathaway was entice Mr. Zeklos to help her in this manner by offering him sexual favours."

Tasha stopped briefly, and began explaining some other details. I was shocked however, I had been raped by Jesse but Tasha was turning it into something even more horrific, as if I wasn't the victim.

I watched as my Dad stood up and did his cross-examination. Amazingly, despite her confidence, Tasha found her story being put into doubt.

"Miss Ozera, I am surprised at these charges. You have offered no evidence that my client did anything like this, or that she even engaged in any sexual activity with Mr. Zeklos." When dad finished Tasha looked slightly flustered but quickly recovered.

"You will have your evidence, soon enough."

With that she refused to answer any more questions so Jesse was called forwards as a witness for the Prosecution. It was clear, like us, he was trying to make a good impression, clad in a salmon pink satin shirt; black dress pants; black leather shoes.

"So, Mr. Zeklos; we understand that Miss Hathaway approached you about this plan to lure and assault other female students."

Jesse nodded.

"That's right; I didn't want to go through with it." He paused and then sighed, "But to be honest she...When she, promised to make it worth my while and...Started to, offer herself to me...I lost control."

I fought hard to keep a straight face, how dare he? That creep raped me and now he was making it seem like I had seduced him and worse, he was making me look like a blood whore. After some more, minor details dad stood up and approached Jesse.

"I'm afraid Mr. Zeklos that there are some holes in your story that I need to address."He stated. "First off, while I know of my client's reputation, she has only ever playfully flirted with other males; it seems to be quite a jump from that you are suggesting."

There was muttering at that and some suspicious looks on some of the audience's faces.

"Also, according to several sources, you're reputation is hardly above reproach. I seem to recall several instances where you have attempted to make advances on female students, even when they have informed you they are not interested."

Jesse was silent, stunned, unable to offer any explanation, so dad decided not to offer further questions and let Jesse leave the stand.

Ralf and Aaron clad in an almond coloured silk shirt; black dress pants; black leather shoes and a rust coloured chiffon shirt; black dress pants; black leather shoes respectively, were then called forward also as witnesses for the prosecution, they gave similar accounts. All painting me to look like some seductress after a sick thrill and used them to get it. However, under cross-examination, their stories didn't hold. They were starting to squirm now, especially Jesse, who knew what he had actually done to me. In terms of evidence they presented the list of victims that Jesse and the others had made, only my name wasn't on it, the top had been clearly cut off. My father countered by pointing out the obvious cut and then presented the missing piece which had my name of it, listing me as one of their victims. The only other evidence they had was a sexual assault exam, but it was obviously doctored, especially since my father had shown it earlier, they were actually showing Lissa's exam. My father didn't counter this, according to what he muttered under his breath, he didn't plan on it, 'not yet'. Finally it was time for the defence to present its case. Dad called me to the stand; I walked over and took my seat.

There was silence as the court waited to hear my side of the story. Dad nodded and I began.

"I am completely innocent of the crimes I'm accused of, I'm a victim, no a seductress." I stated, "I wasn't even aware there was a list of victims until it was presented here. Also, I did not try to entice Jesse Zeklos into anything. It happened at a party. I admit I was drunk, but I...I made it clear several times that I wanted no part of what was happening."

Dad nodded and then asked, "And what did happen?"

"I...Jesse Zeklos..." I swallowed and finally admitted the truth. "I was raped by Jesse Zeklos."

There was a shocked gasp around the entire court. The prosecution lawyer stepped forwards now for cross examination.

"Miss Hathaway, I fail to see how you expect your claims to be believable. You claim you were raped, however you are well known for your attitude towards young males, you expect us to believe you were unwilling to take part in anything Mr. Zeklos wanted."

"Of course I wanted nothing to do with it. After all, I couldn't care less about Mr. Zeklos; he was someone I wanted nothing to do with. You saw the _full_ list; I was on it, as one of the people they were seeking."

He was clearly surprised at my response, as well as my indignant anger. But he recovered well.

"Yet it seems your taste in males is rather...unusual." He stated as he held up a picture.

I stared in shock at this, it was of me and Dimitri, we were rather close, close enough for the intimacy to be obvious.

I shook my head, "I fail to see what that has to do with this case, especially since it's quite clear from the angle, the person who took this picture was stalking us, or rather, Dimitri."

The prosecutor was shocked by my answer and I smirked.

I then presented the evidence I had uncovered; other photos from Tasha's camera. They showed how obvious my answer was; they also damaged Tasha's case, as it revealed her obsession with Dimitri. I returned to my seat and then a doctor was called forwards. He then presented my proper sexual assault report, unlike the prosecution, this one was clear and had no abnormalities that made it suspect. Thanks to 'clock' it proved that I had been raped. It was clear the doctor presented evidence that despite what the prosecution tried to do, they couldn't bring it into question. Lissa, Mia and Mason were also brought forwards as character witnesses. Mia looked rather demure in a white chiffon strapless knee length dress with its beaded bodice fitting snugly against her torso and flowing skirt along with her white 2 inch heels. Mason had also dressed up for the occasion in a black business shirt; white tie; black pants; black leather shoes. They had been present at the party where I had been raped and knew me well enough to explain how Tasha's statement wasn't possible. Christian had been there too, but he couldn't testify as he was also on trial. I smirked; the biggest blow to the prosecution was Mia testifying for me. The prosecution, hell everybody, knew about Mia's animosity towards me, well, former animosity. Now that she was testifying in my defence, as well as the fact both our names were on the list, I was certain that the prosecution had been depending on her to not help me. Every cross examination attempted to either discredit the witness or implicate them in being part of the plan, but with Lissa and Mia's name on the list; that didn't work with them. They all stuck to their stories and didn't rise to any bait. I was shocked however at one of their implications, since it was known we had dating once, but that I couldn't return his feelings, the prosecution implied that I had actually been raped by Mason. This was met however by several angry shouts from the audience but it was Mason who defused the situation and proved his innocence. Anybody who knew Mason knew that the charge wasn't possible, he also pointed out that he was still friends with me and had accepted that we couldn't be together.

I thought everything was over but my father then spoke again.

"I wish to present my final witness now." He stated, Tatiana nodded and then I received yet another shock as my father announced, "I call my next witness, Guardian Belikov."

Tasha gaped and I smirked as Dimitri stepped out from the crowd, dressed in his Guardian uniform, and took his seat at the witness stand. Dad then approached Dimitri and spoke.

"Now, Guardian Belikov, would you please inform the court of the events of this incident, as you saw them."

Dimitri nodded and began.

"I was responding to a complaint, the party was getting too loud, so I reached the party and dispersed the crowd. I was met by Mr. Ozera and Princess Dragomir, they both expressed concern since Rose had been missing. So, I conducted a search of the area and found Rose, she had been injured and was in a terrible state; almost hysterical with grief. I took her to the hospital, informed the doctors of what I knew and then, on orders from Kirova, I remained at the hospital until Rose regained consciousness."

Dad nodded and then pressed another question.

"And the second incident." I hadn't realized Dimitri had been involved in the incident with Mia too.

"Once again, I was responding to a call about a party getting out of hand, in this case I had been informed that Mr. Drozdov had attempted to sexually assault Miss Rinaldi. I arrived and found that Mr. Drozdov had been prevented from carrying out his attack and was restrained. I took him into custody and that was when I first heard about the list and the group's plans."

After Dimitri was finished with his statement to dad, the prosecution rose for cross-examination.

The prosecution lawyer stopped in front of the witness stand and addressed Dimitri directly.

"I am curious Guardian Belikov, why it was you who responded to the call for the first party." He stated, "Does your relationship with Miss Hathaway have anything to do with it?"

I should've known he'd try to pull this off; my relationship with Dimitri hadn't worked with me so now he was trying to work it on Dimitri.

Dimitri shook his head, "That has nothing to do with anything. I was the responder since I was the nearest to the scene at the time of the incident. I didn't even know Rose was there until I was informed by Princess Dragomir and Mr. Ozera."

It was clear the prosecution had expected Dimitri to falter, but that hadn't happened. The prosecution simply glared and sat back in his seat. Dimitri returned to his seat, next to Lissa, Natalie, Mason, Mia and Jill, in the gallery, right behind the defence table, where Christian and I sat with my father. I hadn't noticed it before but, sitting next to each other I could see the similarities in Lissa and Jill now. Although Jill's outfit was different, consisting of a jade green V-necked knee-length dress with cap sleeves and jade green flats. Tasha, Victor and their lawyer sat with their witnesses sitting behind them, including Jesse, Ralf and Aaron. Finally both the prosecution and the defence both rested. Tatiana sighed, it was clear that she had been tired of all this.

Suddenly I found myself worried; true we had presented good cases and introduced reasonable doubt. However the Moroi court could easily show favouritism towards Victor and Tasha, especially Victor due to his heritage. It would all depend on the jury and Tatiana's final decision. The jury left and went to make their decision, we all sat quietly, I could tell from his face Christian was as nervous as me. Finally the jury returned handed their verdicts to Tatiana. She read them, consulted some notes and seemed to make up her mind. She stood up and walked to the edge of her platform. This was it; our fates would now be decided. Tatiana spoke, her voice ringing loud and clear.

"Will both parties please rise." She called out, we did so. "I shall now announce the verdict."

The tension grew extremely thick now, I quickly looked around, apart from the people I had noticed before I saw Adrian also sitting in the audience, looking concerned. I had felt his presence throughout the trial but hadn't dared look at him; not knowing how all this would make him feel after the arranged marriage fell to pieces. He was clad in rather expensive designer clothes, a maroon single breasted suit jacket, unbuttoned; black dress pants; black long-sleeved satin shirt and black leather shoes. I quickly looked away from him. Then I saw my mother, silent in her Guardian uniform, her face was blank but I could see she was perspiring freely, gravely concerned. That was the hardest part; seeing mom look extremely vulnerable like this, the verdict would now be read out; she might never see me again. I turned my gaze back to Tatiana and waited, she prepared to read determining our fates once and for all. I mentally said goodbye to everyone I knew and prepared for the worst.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 21 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.  
PERFECT or NOT: Well; here's the verdict; enjoy.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter, the verdict shall be revealed.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well; here are the verdicts.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

LISSA POV

I watched nervously, I was praying desperately that they would be found innocent, like I and so many others knew they were. I hoped that, at least this once...They would actually follow the evidence and not let their personal beliefs and favouritism taint their view. Tatiana observed everybody and then spoke.

"We shall start with the case against Christian Ozera. After hearing the evidence presented, the witness statements and the revelations made by cross examination. On the charges of raping Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the jury and I have agreed on the verdict. Based on the charges presented we find Christian Ozera..."

There was a really long pause as the tension mounted. Christian stood rigid, tense and appeared to be sweating. Victor looked confident, then Tatiana read the verdict.

"...Not Guilty!"

Christian's entire body slumped as he exhaled; I also breathed a sigh of relief. There was a collective murmur around the court and Victor's face fell. But before any complaint could be made Tatiana spoke again and my tension returned.

"Now for the matter of Rosemarie Hathaway, and the charges brought against her. Once again, the jury and I agree, based on everything we saw in her trial, we reached our decision."

I was petrified again, would Rose also get justice, or would the court fail her? Christian looked over at her worried but Rose, standing just as tensely as Christian, remained focused on Tatiana.

"On the charges brought against her, we have found Rosemarie Hathaway...Not Guilty!"

Much like Christian, all the tension left Rose's body at once and she slumped, I leaned back in my seat. It was over, thank god, true justice had been done, they were free.

I was about to stand up and go to them when a voice from the gallery spoke.

"This can't be right, you find both of them not guilty, yet you claimed that justice was going to be done." Everybody turned to look at the speaker, it was Adrian. "I agree with the verdict, but, surely that can't be all."

Tatiana spoke again.

"We're not finished." She stated, with a small smile. "There are still more charges to read out, and more verdicts."

"I thought so." Adrian replied with a smirk and I realized he had called out deliberately, just to add some drama.

That surprised me, what did she mean? I soon got my answer.

"Based on evidence presented to me, as well as actions committed by the subject...On charges of attempted usurpation and plotting to overthrow the Moroi government. We find Victor Dashkov guilty!"

There was stunned silence and then Victor closed his eyes and bowed his head. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't even denying it. He really had been trying to usurp Queen Tatiana. As he was arrested he simply stated.

"If you're arresting me, you might as well arrest everybody working for the prosecution." Tatiana nodded and continued.

"My thoughts exactly Victor, the next charges. Jesse Zeklos, guilty of raping Rosemarie Hathaway, Aaron Drozdov, guilty of attempted rape of Mia Rinaldi. Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Aaron Drozdov, guilty of conspiracy to commit multiple rapes."

With her words the trio were also arrested. Then, finally, the last verdict came through, for her conspiracy and her attempt to frame an innocent person, Tasha was also placed under arrest.

I smiled and finally stepped towards Rose and Christian, they were both thanking Abe for his work, I could see Mason, Mia, Dimitri and Janine all approaching too. Jill was right behind me. I was still amazed at that, I actually had a half-sister.

"Hey, Christian, Rose." I called out; they turned to me and smiled.

Just then however a commotion caught her attention and then suddenly, a crowd of people were backing away. There were panicked screams as we finally saw the source; it was Tasha, armed with a gun. She had a wild look in her eye and I realized she was enraged, beyond all reason.

"You dare, you dare make these accusations against me." She snarled, "How could you possibly find her innocent...look at her."

Rose glared, "Tasha, enough, you only did this because you wanted Dimitri, and he didn't want you."

"Quiet you slut, you think you can get what you want, take whoever you want, just because you spread your legs for them!" She screamed, some Guardian's attempted to approach her but she levelled the gun at them. "Don't move, all of you stay the hell away from me."

Tatiana was about to speak but Tasha cut across her.

"I don't care what your courts think, if you find someone like Rose innocent then clearly there is no justice." She said darkly. "I see that Victor was right about one thing, we need to change things."

"Tasha, enough!" Dimitri suddenly yelled. "This is how you respond; things don't go your way, so you resort to extreme measures like this."

"Dimitri I..." She began but he shook his head.

"I know what you're going to say, but don't you see, this isn't the answer. Why is it that Christian is the only Ozera that seems to think rationally?"

Tasha's only response was to growl and level the gun at Rose.

"Dimitri, if you don't..."

"My mind is made up Tasha, you know that." He countered, "Now stop being a fool. It's over."

Tasha slowly lowered the gun.

DIMITRI POV

I exhaled softly, there was a brief pause but then Tasha spoke again.

"I see, you are right Dimitri, you've made your decision...now it's time I made mine."

With that she suddenly raised the gun again and fired indiscriminately, there were screams people taking cover, Guardian's attempting desperately to get to her. We all dropped to the ground, there were further screams and finally Tasha was restrained and being led out. I looked around, nearby Lissa was lying on the ground; Christian was lying on top of her, covering her. Jill had also dropped for cover, as had Abe. I had lost sight of Janine; she had been blocked by the crowd, from what I could see everybody else seemed safe. I turned my attention to Rose who was lying next to me. She was on her back; one of her arms was underneath her body. She was breathing heavily. Just past where she lay I could see Mia had been grazed by a bullet, her left cheek had a burn from the heat, Mason held her as she trembled. I moved over to Rose, the moment she saw me she spoke, her voice was shaking.

"Dimitri...I, I..." I spoke carefully, confused as to her reactions.

"It's gonna be okay Rose, it's gonna be fine."

Just then she pulled her hand back in front of her. It was covered in blood, her blood and her hand was shaking.

Her next words terrified me as it all sunk in. "I can't...I can't feel my legs...I can't feel my legs, I can't move them."

She been shot, a ricochet most likely, and it had hit her in the spine.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I saw Rose's eyes start to close.

"No Rose, stay with me, c'mon." I then called out, "We need medical help here, now!"

There was chaos in the crowd as people started trying to either escape or make way for medical staff. Finally Janine had worked her way through and rushed forwards. Lissa and the others had all gathered around by now. Queen Tatiana stood at the edge of her platform, watching us, obviously concerned. I couldn't believe it, what was taking so long.

"Where's that medical help!?"

Finally they made it and, with me and the others following them, they headed to the medical wing. Rose was unconscious; I could only hope they would be able to save her in time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 22 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: LOL, nice one, thanks :)BruceDaBear: Glad you enjoyed it, well, here's your answer :)  
VikkiTayler: Yeah, my speciality; yeah justice is done, Tasha is basically crazy by that point; here's your answer to Rose's fate.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

DIMITRI POV

I felt completely drained; it had been three whole days since the incident in the court. Rose was still unconscious; the doctors were working as best as they could; even Tatiana's personal physicians attended to her. There was still no progress; throughout those three days I hadn't slept at all and only ate when someone brought something to me; I didn't want to leave her side. The others came by, giving me information of what was happening. From what I heard after the court case Victor and Tasha were arrested and sentenced; Jesse, Ralf and Aaron were also arrested and were giving the names of their co-conspirators too. With the charges against Christian and Rose dropped they were both free. I had been reassigned as Christian's guardian, which meant Rose and I could actually be open about our relationship. While they were waiting for Rose to recover, Lissa and Christian's wedding plans were getting set up. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Some people weren't happy with the verdicts sadly; I had already had to deter people from attacking Rose while she lay helpless. Christian had also had trouble, but nobody had the nerve to attack him; especially since his element was fire. They were all too afraid he'd set them alight if they tried anything. This also meant that any threats that Lissa may have ended up getting due to the upcoming wedding were not an issue either. Nobody dared do anything to either of them out of fear.

I heard the door open and footsteps approaching, but I didn't turn my gaze away from Rose.

Finally the figure spoke and I recognized them. "Any change?"

"No, nothing Mia." I told her as I shook my head.

She sighed and sat down; she still had a burn mark on her cheek from the bullet that had just missed her. After a short wait Lissa and Christian arrived, followed by Mason. They took their seats next to Rose's bed and then Lissa spoke.

"Tasha and Victor have been sentenced, they won' be getting out, or having an easy time." She paused and then added; "They are still deciding Jesse, Ralf and Aaron's sentences as well as rounding up their collaborators."

We all nodded, relieved that justice was being done. We continued to wait in silence, during our wait Janine and Abe arrived. After what felt like eternity a doctor arrived and spoke to us; his news was grim; but not devastating. Still, I wondered how Rose would take it; I would soon have my answer for a groan confirmed that she had finally awoken. She opened her eyes and then saw us.

"Hey guys." She greeted groggily; "Did everything...?"

Lissa nodded; "Everything worked out, they all got arrested and you and Christian are free."

Rose smiled but it soon disappeared as she revealed.

"Uh...I still can't feel my legs."

Now we would have to tell her the truth.

ROSE POV

I still couldn't move my legs; I remembered the whole incident in the courtroom, Tasha firing the gun. I remembered hearing Mia scream and the sudden pain in my back, after that it was all a blur. Now I couldn't feel anything but numbness below my waist. I look at everyone; Lissa; mom, dad, Mia, Mason, Christian; Dimitri. I held Dimitri's gaze the longest. Finally he sighed and then revealed the truth to me.

"Rose; we just heard from the doctor; they've done all they can." He said. "It will take some time but you will fully recover, until then however, you're paralyzed from the waist down."

I sighed, I should've known, but something Dimitri said gave me hope.

I looked back up at him. "You said I _would_ fully recover?" I asked him, he nodded, I was almost hesitant but I asked; "When?"

There was a slight pause but then Dimitri replied.

"Provided you attend physical therapy sessions and work as hard as you can...You'll recover, the day after the wedding."

I groaned. "Great, guess I'm gonna be there in a wheelchair then."

Lissa shifted and I noticed she looked guilty.

"Rose, you don't have to..."

I cut across her. "Don't start Lissa, I'm gonna be there, I'm the maid of honour remember."

Lissa smiled and nodded.

"Okay; you'll still need to try on your dress; but that can wait."

I smiled back. It may take a while, and I might not be able to dance with Dimitri at the wedding, but at least I knew I would recover.

Two days later I was finally out of the hospital. Lissa came by and helped me get dressed and Dimitri came to pick me up. I was stuck in a wheelchair now as Dimitri pushed me down the corridor. I could hear the excited whispering from the people we passed and knew Lissa's wedding was the main topic of discussion. Dimitri had told me of people who disagreed with Tatiana's verdict and how he had to defend me from people trying to attack me while I was unconscious. I sighed; I should've known there would still be trouble; however I wasn't worried, not now. I knew that, no matter what happened; even with me stuck in a wheel chair, I could count of Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, all of them; they would all back me up and held me back onto my feet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 23 of my Vampire Academy story, we are nearing the end; this will also be the last use of Christian and Rose's POVs. Anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**BruceDaBear: Yup, she is, now that Rose has recovered Dimitri will sleep.  
VikkiTayler: Yeah, things are looking up for them now. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks. Ooookay?  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

LISSA POV

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach, I knew what today was, I was getting married. Today was the day, Christian and I would be getting married. I felt both excited and apprehensive at the same time; which would explain why my stomach felt like it was turning rapidly. I sat up and took a deep breath before getting out of bed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's not locked, come in." I called out, Mia and Jill entered.

They both smiled; they were both to be bridesmaids along with Rose being the maid of honour.

"Hey sleepyhead." My half-sister greeted cheerfully, "Finally up and ready for the big day huh."  
I nodded excitedly and Mia laughed. "C'mon." She said; "Let's go get you ready. Just pull something simple on."

I nodded and got changed out of my nightgown and into a simple dress and flats; no need to bother with my hair of make-up; that would all be taken care of while getting ready for the ceremony. I followed both girls as we headed to the room that had been set aside for me to get ready. The wedding would be taken place in the main hall; I could hear everyone talking and making last minute alterations. Luckily my nerves didn't have to put up with it for long as once I was inside my dressing room, the noise was drowned out. Now it was time for me to get ready.

Once in the room I was directed over to the chair in front of the mirror and sat down. Jill turned to Mia.

"See if you can find Rose." She said, "I can take care of things just now."

Mia nodded and left the room. Jill got to work on my hair smiling happily.

"Shouldn't take long to fix your hair; there's very little we can do with make-up though." She stated, "You won't need much since you're already so beautiful."  
I laughed lightly at that and soon the door opened again and Mia walked in, Rose came in with her. Just like the doctor had said Rose still needed her wheelchair, but she was regaining her mobility. I heard Dimitri and Mason's voices outside as they passed. Rose smiled widely when she saw me.

"Hey, you ready." I smiled back.

"You bet. So...How are you doing?"

She smiled; "One more physical therapy sessions should do it."

I smiled. Together the three of them worked on me and each other and soon all we needed to do was get our dresses on. They started with me, I removed the dress and flats I had put on and let them work. Finally I looked in the mirror and gasped; the dress was snowy white with a V-neck and cap sleeves. It was form fitting until the hips, where the skirt flowed out, a diamond butterfly brooch was fastened onto the left hip. Pale pink lace rose patterns covered the bodice, on my feet I wore white 5 inch heels and in terms of jewellery, I wore a silver and diamond bracelet on my right wrist. Finally Jill attached a white lace veil with diamonds embedded in it. We all smiled, it was perfect; they began to get dressed and soon it would be time.

CHRISTIAN POV

I stood nervously at the altar with the priest; the entire hall was full of people, all watching, whispering excitedly. Apart from the odd person here or there, the incident at the court had changed people's perspective about me. This upcoming wedding too changed things; there weren't as many people who had negative things to say about me anymore. I fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable in my outfit; a white shirt; black waistcoat; black jacket with tails; black pants; black leather shoes and a white tie. To finish the outfit I had a pink rose in the jacket front pocket. I looked around the hall and spotted familiar people standing amongst the crowd. Rose's parents stood together, actually looking together for once. Janine was wearing a maroon sleeveless dress with a keyhole neckline that ended 2 inches above the knee, maroon 4 inch heels and a silver necklace. Abe was clad in a maroon double breasted jacket with matching pants, a black shirt and black leather shoes. He also wore a silk scarf around his neck and had a white handkerchief in his breast pocket as well as wearing his gold earring. I also spotted Natalie, dressed in a lavender knee length dress, matching flats and with gold earrings, silver bangles and a silver necklace. The final familiar face that stood out was Adrian; dressed in a blue satin long sleeved shirt; black pants, a belt, black leather shoes and a black double breasted jacket. He also wore a black tie and a white rose in his front jacket pocket. Just then I heard the music start up and knew it was time to begin.

I turned to face the back of the hall and waited; the doors opened and first the bridesmaid's came through; Jill and Mia were both clad in the same ice blue dresses; sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, 3 inch blue heels and silver earrings and matching necklace. They each had their own style of dress though; Jill's had a bubble skirt that came down to her knees and a ribbon tied around the waist with the bow at the front. Mia's reached down to mid-thigh and had capped sleeves, a band around the waist and a flowing skirt. Walking them in were Eddie and Mason; Eddie was with Jill and wore a white shirt; black waistcoat; black jacket; black pants; black leather shoes; an ice blue tie and had blue rose in the jacket front pocket. Mason walked with Mia, he was dressed similarly to Eddie the main difference being he wore a yellow rose in his jacket front pocket. Then Rose came in with Dimitri; it was slightly awkward for them due to Rose's wheelchair but they both looked happy. As the maid of honour Rose's dress was different than the other Bridesmaids. Hers was a jade green knee length one shoulder strap dress with a sweetheart neckline a band under the bust and a flowing skirt. She also wore green flats as well as the silver earrings and necklace. Dimitri was dressed in the same style of suit as the other guys but his tie was jade green to match Rose's dress and the rose in his pocket was red. The music changed slightly and I knew now was the time; Lissa would arrive. I was worried that without her father we'd have to ask someone to walk her down the aisle; but Lissa stated that she would walk by herself.

My breath caught in my throat as she walked in; I had always considered her beautiful but now...She was simply stunning. She walked down the aisle, her head held high; everyone was silent as they watched her in rapt amazement. The diamonds in her veil glinted in the light, finally she made it to my side and I took her hand. We both turned to face the priest and he began the ceremony. Finally came the crucial part.

"Do you, Christian Ozera, take Vasilisa Dragomir as your wife?"

"I do." I replied, no hesitated; he repeated the question, this time asking Lissa if she took me as her husband, like me she didn't hesitate.

"I do."

Following that we exchanged rings and then kissed; following the priests words it was official, we were now married. Almost immediately the ceremony gave way to the reception, the crowd all cheered and all our friends greeted and congratulated us. Lissa also told me, when Rose came up, that Rose had almost fully recovered.

"That's good; it'll be great for you be back on your feet."

She smiled and nodded. "Tell me about it; I can't wait."

I smiled, I couldn't remember feeling happier; after all the time spent miserable and alone, even bitter, I was now happy. I was now married to the girl I loved and we were never happier.

ROSE POV

I sighed as I looked out of the window of my dorm room. The wedding had finished a few hours ago; I had attended my final physical therapy session and now no longer needed the wheelchair. My recovery wasn't yet a hundred percent however so I required a cane and back brace to aid my walking. I was currently ready for bed; for some strange reason I didn't feel like my usual self. I had ended up wearing my only sleepwear that revealed very little skin; a reddish-gold long sleeved ankle length nightgown with a lace collar. My mind was racing as I thought of everything that had occurred; Lissa and Christian; Mia, my failed relationship with Mason, the parties; my rape; the attempted rape on Mia; the arranged wedding, the court incident. All of it was overwhelming and I shuddered, I felt something, I had never felt like this before, so...vulnerable. At that moment, there was only one thing I wanted, I pulled on my back brace and grabbed my cane before leaving my room. It wasn't long before I made it to Dimitri's room. I would've thought, with my compromised walking ability that I would have been caught, but surprisingly I wasn't. I knocked on the door, Dimitri answered, clad in similar black pyjama pants to the last time I was here. I wanted to explain to him why I was here, but the words stuck in my throat. However my eyes seemed to say it all as he smiled and helped me inside. Once inside I removed the back brace and put it on the chair next to the bed, along with my cane. Finally we both lay down and he held me. He then spoke, quietly, gently.

"It's okay Roza; I know these past few months have been tough on you." He kissed my forehead and continued. "But it's over now, you're safe...sleep now, everything's fine."

I managed to smile as I felt myself calming down and slowly, I drifted off to sleep in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Chapter 24 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: I checked it out, I already knew that, in fact, the character Xingcai is in fact a combination of both Empress Zhangs.  
BruceDaBear: Not the end yet, still got this chapter and the next; glad you enjoyed it :)  
PERFECT or NOT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, it's cool, don't worry. Yeah, well; no worries, things can only get better now.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

DIMITRI POV

I awoke and smiled, Rose was still in my arms; she was mumbling something, likely dreaming. I gently kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her. It was always amazing how such a strong girl could look so fragile. In a rare show vulnerability last night I had seen just how tormented she was by everything that had happened. It had taken all her courage and bravery not to break down. I smiled as I watched her sleep, the way her features, usually sharp and defined, became soft and gentle, her hair cascading down, covering her shoulders and reaching down her back. Everything about this moment just felt right. I knew now that our relationship was in the open that we'd come under scrutiny. But I no longer cared; Rose was the only woman I loved, that was all that mattered. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I got out of bed, being careful not to disturb Rose; pulled a shirt on and approached the door. When I opened it I saw it was Alberta on the other side. I noticed that if she did see Rose lying in my bed, she did not react. I guessed by now everyone knew about our relationship and would have their own opinions.

"Guardian Belikov." Alberta stated, "Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Mazur wish to see you; they are waiting on the east balcony."

I nodded; I had an idea what this was about. I thanked Alberta and she left. I quickly got properly dressed and left a note, explaining to Rose where I had gone. I then left the room and headed for the balcony.

As I walked I passed groups of people. Some of them watched me go by without much interest. Others I knew a bit better, they smiled at me and nodded. A few even spoke to me about my relationship with Rose, congratulating me. But there was also group who would whisper when they saw me and a few people who shot me disapproving glares. I wasn't surprised; so many things could be seen as 'wrong' with our relationship; For starters I was seven years older than her, which was the narrowest minded objection I had heard from those who disliked our relationship. Then there was the matter that we were both Guardians, how could we defend our charges if we were so caught up in each other. Also noted was the fact we were both Dhampir's; we couldn't have children so what was the point. I simply ignored these people; if they didn't like it, that was their problem, not mine. Soon I arrived at the balcony and stepped out onto it. Janine and Abe both stood there, talking quietly. When they looked up and saw me they turned to face me; I approached them, wary, waiting for the questioning to begin.

There was a moment of silence and then, finally Janine spoke.

"Guardian Belikov; I understand that...you and my daughter are in a relationship."

I nodded. "Yes, I..."

Before I could continue, Abe cut across me.

"Well, there's some questions we need to ask you about this...particularly, how did this all start?"

I sighed and then answered. "I don't know exactly when, it just built up slowly. The time I first realized I actually had real feelings for her however...Was after, she was raped. I just felt, so angry that someone would that to her...More than I should've done."

Abe nodded slowly.

"So, after that, once it was certain she was going to recover from the incident...?" He questioned, I nodded.

"Yes, that's when I told her the truth...But because of, various circumstances..."

Janine pursed her lips and remarked, "Like the fact you were both charged with guarding Princess Dragomir."

"Yes, due to circumstances like that, we kept our relationship as secret as possible...Until the court case came up; then we had no choice, and after that...Well, I am now Christian's guardian, so we no longer have to hide it."

Janine sighed while Abe smiled and nodded and I knew he wouldn't have any complaints. After a pause Janine also offered no complaint.

I was relieved; this conversation could've gone a lot worse. But then suddenly Janine spoke, and I realized we were on to more personal questions.

"One more thing, have you and Rose ever..." She trailed off but I knew what she meant.

"No." I spun around when I heard that, Rose was standing there, leaning on her cane; dressed in simple jeans and T-shirt, undoubtedly however wearing her back brace.

"We haven't...yet." She continued, "The only person ever engaged in any sexual activity with me was Jesse Zeklos when he raped me."

Janine's expression softened. "I'm sorry Rose, but I had to ask." Abe nodded in agreement.

"We're just, looking out for you."

Rose smiled and nodded as she walked up next to me.

"I understand."

With no cause for concern or obvious issues Janine and Abe gave us their blessing and left us. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Rose's waist; she did the same with me and we stood together; looking out at the view from the balcony. Finally, whatever nightmares Rose had to endure, she could finally put them to rest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Epilogue

**Vampire Academy: Doomed Love**

Final chapter of my Vampire Academy story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, me too :)  
PERFECT or NOT: I see, well thank you for liking and commenting on this one :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Epilogue**

LISSA POV

I smiled as I woke up. After getting married Christian and I now shared a dorm room. So I was able to wake up, every morning, in his arms. He also smiled when he saw me awake and we kissed.

"Well, we better get ready." He stated, "Today's the day, vacation's over."

I nodded; today was the first day of senior year for us. We got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then together we left the room, meeting up with Rose and Dimitri as they left their room. Rose smiled as they walked over to us; she had finally fully recovered and no longer needed the cane and back brace.

Rose and I hugged. "So, you ready or what?"

"You bet." I replied happily.

Towards the end of summer vacation, Dimitri had proposed to Rose; so they were now engaged. While they were still planning the wedding it was clear that it would take a while. Dimitri smiled and greeted us all.

"Good morning; well, good luck and have fun." He stated, "I have to get to work now, I'll see you later."

He kissed Rose and then left. Together we headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sitting at our usual table were our friends, Natalie; Jill; Eddie Mia and Mason. They all greeted us warmly as we sat down; I smiled even wider when I noted that Mia and Mason were still going strong. I was relieved; after everything that had happened; all the dark memories and tense situations, we were all happy and looking forward to senior year; our lives were now finally perfect.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
